Tortured
by slave4kai
Summary: Kai is secretly working for a new gang of blade thieves in order to get money to pay his Grandfather back, but Kai is asked to do something that he can't get his heart to do. COMPLETE!
1. Exposed

Text Kai's thoughts  
  
*Text* Rei's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Exposed   
  
"Tyson, slow down or you'll throw it all back up!" said Rei while watching his fellow blader stuff bowls and bowls of food down his throat,  
  
"N-no I w-w-wont Rei," Tyson spat.  
  
The grey haired leader smiled slightly and leaned dangerously far back on his chair with his eyes closed. His thoughts calmly going through his mind, but the sound of Tyson's knife and fork hitting the plate, the constant tapping of Kenny's foot, Max flicking his empty glass and Rei clicking his tongue soon crossed the line of annoyance for Kai. He kicked back onto all four legs and left the restaurant with his arms crossed, leaving everyone dead in their tracks, even Tyson.   
  
"What's a matter with Mr Grumpy?" asked Tyson licking his lips,  
  
"Duno, he's just in one of those moods I think," replied Max,  
  
"I'll go see if he's ok," and Rei got up and walked at a pace after his captain.  
  
Kai strolled along the evening streets admiring the solitude he was getting. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he did know he wanted to be alone. But some things never happen,  
  
"KAI!!!" the tall blader turned round on one foot to see Rei running up behind him as the sun slowly set, "thanks for stopping, what's up with you?"  
  
Kai sighed at the question and went to walk off, but Rei grabbed his arm gently but it stopped him,  
  
"Kai... You've been like this for a week now, what's the matter?" Those cat like eyes stared longingly into Kai's never blinking, and never losing thier meaning of concern and curiosity. Kai cringed, and Rei let go of his arm not realising his grip was getting tighter. A red band remained around his arm,  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean... I ju-" the captain cut him off,  
  
"Forget it, not as if I haven't felt pain before Rei. I'm going to the beach, come if you want."  
  
And at that Kai began to walk again, closely followed by a worried Rei.  
  
They finally got to the beach, what usually takes about 10 minutes, seemed like hours of silence and sadness. The moonlight hit Rei's face making his eyes glisten like the stars themselves, and his hair fell carelessly around his pale cheeks. Kai walked over to the sea, letting it run past his feet while skimming rocks along the surface. He brought his arm back to throw another, but a familiar grip held him back.  
  
"Rei,"  
  
"Kai." The cat like boy slowly spun Kai round to face his leader, their noses almost touching one another. The sea lapped up onto both of them coming higher than before, soaking them both to the knees, but neither of them moved or jumped and Rei still held onto the mahogany eyed blader. They both stared into each other, deep into their eyes and soul not moving a muscle or making a sound. Rei moved in and kissed Kai's lips softly *what am I doing? *. Kai pulled away in shock at what his teammate had just done, but he had to admit to himself he did like the feeling.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that," Rei let go of Kai, but Kai took Rei's arm instead and pulled him close to his toned chest,  
  
"Don't be," the captain whispered, pressing his lips against Rei's. The passion and excitement galloped through both their bodies. The feline boy's tongue slowly dragged along Kai's lower lip, which opened his mouth allowing him to gain control and wonder around his mouth. The kiss deepened as Kai's hands found their way around Rei's waist bringing them closer to each other. *Finally* the raven-haired boy walked his hand across Kai's perfectly muscular body, getting lower and lower to his belt, where he fiddled with the silver buckle.  
  
Kai pulled away, out of breath and stared at Rei, his chest going wildly up and down. The leader turned his back on Rei as if ashamed.  
  
"That didn't happen," Kai said as wiped his red lips,  
  
"But Kai," He spun round to face the catlike boy, trying hard to get rid of the feeling he had just experienced, but it wouldn't leave his mind. Kai tilted his head and looked up at the gleaming moon, glowing brightly in the night sky.  
  
"But nothing. We got caught in the moment ok," Rei's eyes sank into the pools on rejection, coming close to tears, "No not-"  
  
"Hm," Rei looked at his captain, his eyes filled with fear, confusion and regret. He was staring past him, and back onto the port. The golden-eyed boy turned round to see what was making Kai act like this, and he saw it. Standing smugly on the shoreline wall was... Tala. An evil grin plastered on his pale face, his red hair blowing freely in the sea breeze, and his eyes locked on Kai.  
  
"Kai, he... he-" Rei knew why fear was imbedded in his eyes. Tala had seen everything, and would, without hesitation, tell Voltaire what he saw his grandson do. Both the boys saw Tala turn his back and walk towards his master's home.  
  
"I have to go," Kai said bored  
  
"But he'll tell your grandfather everything, Kai you'll get punished!" Rei took his arm again, not letting the images in his mind reflect in his eyes, but he was failing. Kai could see easily what Rei was thinking and put his emotionless face on instead.  
  
"Like I said Rei, it's not as if I've never felt pain before." he pulled away from Rei, flicked his hair out of his eyes, and made his way home, which he wouldn't be greeted with a warm welcome.  
  
Should I continue? Well I have anyway, but please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


	2. Disgrace

Wow reviews already?? ^_^ Thank you guys, love you all *huggles, anyway here's the next chapter, hope you all like it, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - Disgrace  
  
Be brave, be strong, and don't show any sign of pain Kai didn't stop thinking these thoughts, constantly repeating them inside his mind. The skilled blader walked briskly, yet calmly with his head down keeping the strong wind out of his eyes. He kept the same thing in his head as much as he could, fighting off the fear of what his grandfather might do to him. But still, a slight bit of hope remained alone in the darkness, like a candle about to burn out. The hope that Tala decides not to tell Voltaire at all, and only uses it as blackmail for him, which would be heaven compared to what his grandfather would do to him.  
  
The Bladebreaker's captain finally arrived at the door of his home, he fiddled in his pocket to find the swipe card that would open the door, but before he found it, the wooden door opened revealing Tala standing up the wall of the long corridor with a sad face. Kai expected Tala to love this and be laughing in his face, but he wasn't, he stood there, as if sympathetic, then he noticed the slice across his pale face. The calm boy walked over to Kai, an inch from his face, and whispered in his ear,  
  
"He knows," his voice hissed in Kai's ear,  
  
"Tala... what happened?" He stepped back and looked closer at the deep cut which stretched across one side of his face.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell him," he whispered, "but he knew I was hiding something from him... for once Kai... I am sorry,"   
  
Tala bowed in respect and walked off down the corridor to where Voltaire would be waiting. At first Kai thought Tala was lying, but Tala never lies. But he couldn't let this occupy his mind, he had to be brave, strong... cold hearted. On his way to Voltaire, he made a pit stop to the bathroom to clean up, and repaint the shark like marks on his face. He made sure he looked presentable and emotionless.  
  
Kai knocked hard on the door, a voice from inside called him in.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Sat with his back turned was Voltaire. On a large chair in front of a burning red fire, Kai scanned the room and noticed Tala standing vertical, perfectly straight and still,  
  
"Sit..."  
  
Kai looked over to see his grandfather staring at him, his evil eyes locked on Kai's, in an epic battle to intimidate him, but he wasn't winning. Kai just looked back, bored and cold. He walked over to the small, wooden stool, which was opposite Voltaire and sat down with his elbows on his knees. His blood red eyes never blinking, or showing any sign of life inside.  
  
"Disgusting! Disgrace! Horrid! That's what you are boy!"  
  
Voltaire's words cursed Kai's mind, but still remained steady and blank, "Kissing another boy! Disgrace I say, do you hear me?!"  
  
"Loud and clear," Kai snapped sarcastically. The raged man launched at Kai, slapping him hard around the face making him fall off the tiny stool. Kai got up, showing no signal of pain, which he knew that if he did, it would only make more pain come his way. Voltaire grabbed Kai by his hair and dragged him in front of the fire, his face an inch from the swaying flames. The heat was intense. His breathing became irregular, up and down, up and up, down and up. The growing heat burnt his skin and stung his red eyes.  
  
Voltaire held him there for 10 minutes, all Kai could do was cringe at the heat, becoming more and more faint. He tried to open his eyes, but only to get a tiny spark of burning wood leap into the corner of his eye, causing him to hiss in pain.  
  
"Weak!" He shoved Kai to the floor with his face in his hands. He peered through his fingers and squinted at his grandfather, who he saw pull out a large wooden pole from behind the bookcase and smashed Kai around the face with it. Memories of that pole came flooding back to him. He bowed his aching head folding his body into a 'Z' shape on his knees. Voltaire swung and hit the grey haired boy hard on his back, over and over again, each agonising blow made Kai let out a cry of pain.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
His face cringed at the next blow, he slowly lifted his head and looked at Tala on the other side of the room, and for the first time he looked afraid and concerned. Another hit and even the red haired boy cringed, his ice blue eyes widening.  
  
"Sir!" Tala pleaded, "don't you think that's enough?" he said respectfully  
  
"Fine," Voltaire stepped away from Kai and walked over to the door, but smacked Tala hard around the head and into the floor as he went past, "don't interrupt again... Tala." He stepped out of the room leaving the pole behind. Kai looked over at his adversary.  
  
"Thank you..." The velvet eyed boy sat up still squinting,  
  
"For what?" Tala hissed rubbing his head,  
  
"C-calling him off" Kai muttered,  
  
"Whatever Kai, I did that for me. I couldn't help getting jealous that Voltaire was kicking your ass and I wasn't. But if you want to think, me of all people helped you, then go ahead, it's not as if it bothers me." Tala got up and brushed himself off then looked over at the fragile Kai, he rolled his eyes as he walked over to Kai, towering above him.  
  
"Maybe just a little bit of help?" Kai's eyes glittered as he smiled,  
  
"I'm not doing this," once again his blue eyes rolled as he helped the injured Kai to his feet, "you better wash that eye of yours, but that's the last time I'm going to help you," he led him into the cold bathroom and left Kai to clean up.  
  
"I'm getting soft," Tala cursed himself and left the room at a pace.  
  
The beaten boy stood leaning over the sink, his hair sticking to his face from the drying blood. He lifted his throbbing head and stared at his reflection in the large mirror, his face was bloody, and his eye was bloodshot and puffy. "Explaining this will be fun," he muttered to himself. Kai took a damp cloth and wiped his face, hissing at the burning sensation race through him as the water seeped into his cut face.  
  
Evil evil Voltaire! Well I hope you happy little people liked, please review, the next chapter's just waiting to be posted ^_^  
  
  
  



	3. Secret Feelings

Yay I love you all!!!! I'm so happy, my first fanfic and it's going so well, thank you all!!! Well here's the next chapter for you all, hope you like, and please keep reviewing ^_^ Its longer than the last two ... but never mind enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 - Secret Feelings  
  
Rei paced up and down in the park, playing with his fingers, with Tyson, Max and Kenny watching him go from left to right over and over again.  
  
"Where's that emotionless bastard?" asked Tyson as he flopped back onto the soft grass,  
  
"Duno, probably being a loner like always," laughed Max,  
  
"Drop it you two! He'll be here in a bit, just shut up and wait," snapped Rei. It was getting late,  
  
"HERE HE IS!" the short boy jumped up with excitement nearly dropping Dizzi. The others spun round to see their captain leaning up a near wall, arms folded, his bluey grey hair covering his eyes, but the slight smirk on his face was clearly visible.  
  
"Just for that Tyson, you're going to work for an extra hour,"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Max,  
  
"You too Maxie," Kai smirked,  
  
"WHAT?! Awww, come on Kai old buddy, old pal," Tyson put on a over excited smile,  
  
"2 hours," Kai lifted his head from his muscular chest to the rest of his team,  
  
"KAI!"  
  
All three of them gasped at Kai's face, over night the cuts had sealed but still remained and were clearly visible, a long straight cut went through the tall boy's shark like marks on his pale face, but his eye was the thing that caught their attention most. Kai's right eye was bloodshot very badly, a bluey black bruise outlined the lower part of his eyelid and tiny speckles of dry blood were locked onto his eyelashes.  
  
"Kai, what the hell happened?" pleaded Kenny,  
  
"Yeah Kai, your eye! Have you had it looked at?" asked the concerned Max,  
  
"Nothing to do with you.... now drop it!" Kai flicked his hair with a whip of his head and made his way over to the beystadium, "Rei, battle now please,"   
  
*Why me?* Rei obeyed his leader and stepped out in front of him. Their eyes met, the golden yellow and blood red mixed into each other's souls, each of them battling for answers.  
  
Why's he looking at me like that? He knows there's something the matter The two of them continued to look at each other, none of them saying a word, but saying everything with their eyes and faces. Rei stared deeply at Kai, begging him for answers on why he looked like he did, whereas Kai stood strong, trying hard to look as emotionless as he could, but the sadness and worry inside of him was too great to hold in.  
  
"Erm.... guys?" interrupted Kenny. Rei and Kai both blinked and shuck their heads to release themselves from the trance.  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"LET...IT...RIP!!" the two yelled as they both launched their blades into the orange stadium. At first they both did laps around each other, the constant sound of a spinning beyblade buzzing through the air.  
  
"Dranzer!" The captain's blade charged at Drigger, slamming and smashing, hitting and crushing, "Flame Sabre!!" Dranzer's cry echoed through the park.  
  
"DRIGGER! VULCAN POWER CLAW!" A mind-blowing roar blasted through the gust of wind, Rei looked over at Kai and saw in his eyes the same expression he wished he would never have to see again. The same corrupted look from Russia.  
  
"Go Dranzer! Finish this!" Another ear splitting cry emerged as the legendary bird made its final move. A blinding light, and rush of wind stampeded through all of the Bladebreaker's all of them shielding their faces, except Kai who stood strong with his ruby eyes lightly shut, as the last sound to be heard was the fallen Drigger.  
  
"Serious blading Kai!" cheered Kenny,  
  
"Hmmm," Kai huffed as he caught his triumphant blade.  
  
"Someone's in a bad mood today," hinted Tyson as Kai walked up to him,  
  
"If you shut up and go now Tyson, I'll cut it down to an extra hour," he smirked as his fellow teammate ran over to the dish urging Max to hurry up as well.  
  
Rei watched his captain settle under a tree; softly crossing his arms and legs. Letting his mind wonder, as the evening sun reflected onto Kai's pale face, *he's so beautiful, but he's hiding something, I just know it... and I need to know what happened to him last night* The raven haired boy slowly made his way over to the calm Kai, but before he even got within a metre away from Kai, he spoke,  
  
"You really want to know don't you?" muttered Kai so only Rei could hear his relaxed voice,  
  
"Erm.... yeah I do... what happened last night?" replied Rei,  
  
Kai budged over, signalling the feline boy to sit next to him. Taking the message Rei slowly sat down next to his captain staring at his face. The chilled blader opened his eyes and locked them onto Rei's.  
  
"First... what do you think happened?" his bluey grey hair swayed freely across his face in the slight breeze.  
  
"What do I think? I think those marks are off your Grandfather because Tala told him about... about... you know," Rei trailed off.  
  
"Nearly... yes Voltaire did do this to me... but Tala never told, he had it forced out of him." Kai carefully wiped the dried droplets of blood from his eye, which stung at each touch. He hissed at the pain as the corner of his mahogany eye began to puss and bleed again, making him cry tears of blood.  
  
"That's not a good sign.... come on we're going back to Tyson's to clean that up," Rei got up pulling Kai by his arm making him stand also.  
  
"Fine, whatever.... but it won't do anything," the tall boy took his arm back and looked at Rei, his eye not obscuring Rei's cheerful smile. At that a slight smirk came over Kai as another drip of blood fell from his cheek and to the floor. He cringed.  
  
"Tyson. I want a video of your extra hour, so know slacking you got that?" Taking the hint Kenny set Dizzi up to record,  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tyson, but muttered under his breath, "you moody twat,"  
  
"Don't push me Tyson...."  
  
"Sorry! Slip of the tongue boss," Tyson replied sarcastically.  
  
The two boys walked in silence for a short while until Rei broke the ice.  
  
"Where've you been going?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kai was shocked at his question,  
  
"I've seen you, go past the canal and down that ally at like 3 in the morning," Rei moved in front of Kai, stopping them both.  
  
Kai smirked and shuck his head at the curious Rei. Rei saw a stream of red wriggle its way down his Kai's painted face.  
  
"Spying now are we Rei? Not like you... not like you at all." Not wanting to continue speaking on this subject Kai stepped aside and carried on walking his arms crossed as he went.  
  
"I'm sorry if it's private and that was out of order," sighed Rei  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
Once again silence took over them as they finally arrived at Tyson's house where they were all staying for the week. Rei led his leader through to the bathroom, where he sat on the edge of the bath and stared at him. Kai looked uncomfortable standing in silence.  
  
".... So," he muttered,  
  
"Is it just your face?"  
  
At that, Kai removed his silk, purple top sliding it over his head, messing up his hair. But it soon fell back into its original place with the odd stray piece, which lay across his face. Kai felt Rei's eyes on him, staring at his perfect body. Examining each curve and muscle.  
  
*Wow, he's so beautiful* the blood eyed blader turned around to reveal his battered back and Rei gasped.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
At first Rei didn't know what to do. Seeing his brave, fearless leader like this was a shock. Staring at the fragile Kai that hardly ever surfaced, he ran his hand gently over his pale skin. Bruises and cuts were scattered all over him, Kai groaned when a finger slid past a wound. The cat like boy got up and moved closer to Kai, walking his fingers up his spine. As he got a third of the way up Kai turned around to face him. Their eyes met instantly shutting them into a hypnotising trance. Recognizing this feeling Kai shuck his head.  
  
"Sit down Kai," Rei spoke, and the bare chested boy sat on the bath side looking up at Rei who was wetting a cloth. He's being so kind to me... why?  
  
"Rei.... you don't have to do this you know,"  
  
"I know, but I want to... now hold still ok." Kai tensed all his body as Rei dabbed his wounded eye. His touch was soft; being careful not hurt Kai he moved closer to the main area of pain. The tall blader began to breathe faster at the sensational feeling going through him, a mixture of pain and desire. The pain began to get worse and Kai hissed at the feline boy.  
  
"Sorry, I need you to hold your eye open... please,"  
  
Doing as he was told Kai held open his eye, this made a rush of agony race through him, he groaned.  
  
The desire started to get stronger in Kai, no matter how much he tried to hold it at bay. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like taking Rei in his arms and not letting go. Why am I thinking this? I can't help myself from liking him  
  
"That's why," announced Rei,  
  
"What?" Kai looked up at Rei, leaning over him and peering into his eye.  
  
"There's a splinter stuck in your eyelid... and it doesn't look pretty," Rei bit his lip,  
  
"Oh what fun," said Kai sarcastically and Rei smiled.  
  
"I'm going to ... pull it out ok?" Rei looked longingly into Kai's blood red eyes,  
  
"Whatever, just get it out," not being able to move, and wanting something to hold onto, Kai held Rei's baggy Chinese top at the waist and began to breathe heavily.  
  
"3..."  
  
Breathe.  
  
"2..."  
  
Breathe.  
  
"1..."  
  
Breathe.  
  
Rei took hold of the splinter and pulled it out from within Kai's eyelid.  
  
"ARGH!!"  
  
Kai cried out in pain as his eye began to bleed again, a tiny red river twisting its way down his shaking face. Rei cringed at the agony in Kai, a tear in his good eye crept its way out and trailed down Kai's cheek, seeing him like this made Rei see him in a whole new way. *He looks so... so fragile and innocent* The groaning Kai began to breathe steady again as Rei held a wet cloth on his wounded eye.  
  
After approximately 10 minutes the cat like boy removed the blood coloured cloth to look at it closer.  
  
"It looks a lot better, not being bloodshot now at least... you ok?" Rei lifted up his captain's head with his finger under his chin and stared lovingly into his eyes. *So beautiful* Kai looked at the graceful cat like boy's golden eyes, staring at him not blinking or moving.  
  
"Been better th-"  
  
Rei stepped forward and pulled Kai close to him, their lips half an inch from one another both of them breathing hard and slow.  
  
"Rei..." whispered Kai, his voice calm and full of emotion,  
  
"Not.... if you don't want this," answered Rei,  
  
"I do..." Kai moved forward instantly pressing his lips against Rei's. The both of them loving every second of it. Rei leaned forward more forcing Kai to go back against the wall, their chest's moving with one another, up and down.... up and down. The pinned boy moved his hands down Rei's back, sliding them round his waist to his red sash where he began to play with the knot, eventually removing it altogether and throwing it to the side.  
  
Kai deepened the kiss by slowly moving his tongue along Rei's red lips; taking the hint Rei opened his mouth to let him wonder around. Feeling his captain's tongue in his mouth was pleasurable for Rei as he fiddled with Kai's soft hair, but now he wanted control, starting a battle for dominance neither one of them giving in. The boys laughed at the fight, which Rei used to his advantage and he pressed his tongue forward into Kai's mouth. This time Kai didn't put up a fight and surrendered to his newfound love, letting him take charge.  
  
Passion, lust, pleasure and love racing through them both as a stampede of emotions galloping around their bodies. Kai found his fingers trailing up Rei's back, tiptoeing around his long ribbon of hair. He slowly tilted his head to the side, letting Rei move on to his neck, where he kissed slowly and gently, not wanting to mark his delicate skin. The cat like boy began to purr quietly as his leader let out tiny groans of pleasure.  
  
Kai pushed Rei off of his neck, about an inch from his face,  
  
"That's enough... the others will be back soon," whispered Kai,  
  
"But don't yo-" Kai put his finger over Rei's lips,  
  
"It's our little secret, don't tell anybody ok?" he moved his finger away, slowly and gently.  
  
"Yeh... our secret," Rei replied, and he placed a small, final kiss on Kai's moist lips.  
  
YAAAAAAAAY for Kai and Rei!! Hehehehe, anyway third chapter done, hope ya all liked it ^_^ 


	4. Two Faced

Hiya again ^_^ I still love you all, making me so happy that you like my story *huggles  
  
Anyway Kyra, yes I am open to suggestions so just email me at the_DEPPartment@hotmail.com and make the subject title something like FFsuggestion or something along those lines.  
  
Anyway, fourth chapter already and here it is, yet again quite long, but I hope you all enjoy and please review ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4 - Two Faced  
  
As if in stage directions Tyson, Max and Kenny came barging into the house,  
  
"REI! KAI!" Tyson's voice echoed through the room, even though they were on the other side of the house.  
  
Rei stepped from in front of Kai and began to walk out of the room,  
  
"Rei," said Kai quickly, and Rei turned to face him, "Our little secret," he whispered,  
  
"Yeh... I know... get yourself cleaned up then come down for some supper ok?" Rei smiled sweetly at his new love.  
  
"Ok, 5 minutes I'll be down," Kai looked at the floor, "Oh and er... don't forget this," Kai bent down and picked up Rei's long, silky sash he had removed a few minutes ago. The raven-haired boy laughed and tied it back around his waist as he left to go see Tyson and the others.  
  
Kai leaned up the wall where he just was, his mahogany eyes closed tight, "What am I doing... if I get caught again, I..." he thought to himself, "No... forget it, I like Rei and he obviously likes me... and that's final." Kai slowly opened his eyes and stepped in front of the sink; leaning over it he splashed a handful of freezing cold water over his face. It helped him to feel refreshed and happier; a feeling Kai didn't get that often.  
  
Still leaning over the water basin, the bluey grey haired boy let the cold- water drip freely off his pale face, his wounded eye still stinging. Kai wished Rei didn't go, when he was with him, he forgot about the pain and hate he had back where he was supposed to call home. Kai looked in the mirror, his reflection a bit blurry from the splashed water, but he could clearly see that his eye did look a lot better, no longer blood shot, but still bruised and a bit bloody. And the clean cut down the other side of his face was still quite visible, but didn't hurt half as bad.  
  
Kai dried his face and walked through the end door, which led into his room. He slowly stepped in front on his wardrobe and took out a white shirt and black jeans. He pulled on the jeans; they were tight, out lining every curve of his muscular lower body. Kai then put on his shirt, leaving it open, exposing his perfectly toned torso, but hiding his battered back. He looked in the full-length mirror, shaking his head at his messy hair. The tall boy took out a small pot of hair wax and re-styled his hair to perfection, as it always was, except this time he pulled down a long piece of hair, covering some of his eye with a dark shadow.  
  
The tall blader left his room and slowly made his way down the small hallway with his hands in his pockets. Thinking to himself about Rei, the free feeling he had when he was with him, and why he didn't get to feel that way before. He came to the door, which led into the main living room, where Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei were talking and laughing together. Kai took a deep breath, put on his emotionless, cold hearted look and entered the room.  
  
"Here he is! We were just wondering where you was Kai," said Max straight away,  
  
"Yeah Kai... and your eye looks a lot better now," smiled Kenny.  
  
Tyson hopped over to Kai with an 'innocent' look on his face, and handed him a tape,  
  
"My extra hour, on video... like you said," Tyson smiled at him sweetly, as Kai took the pocketsize tape from his hand.  
  
Kai cocked his head slightly amazed that Tyson had actually done what he was ordered to, before pocketing the tape and walking over to the window ledge and jumping on, staring out into the night.  
  
The sounds of the other boys soon picked up again, as Rei slowly made his way over to his captain, leaning up the wall next to him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Rei..." Kai turned on the spot to face his teammate, blushing slightly at the thoughts in his head.  
  
"Took your time didn't you?" teased Rei, Kai huffed and blinked slowly, "You all right Kai?"  
  
"I'm going out," at that Kai jumped down of his perch and landed directly in front of Rei, staring deep into his golden orbs, and Rei staring back into Kai's blood red eyes.  
  
"But... It's nearly midnight... I'm coming with you," Rei stood up straight.  
  
"No... Your not... I'll be back around two," Kai smiled, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them, he seductively walked his fingers along Rei's chest.  
  
"Don't bother waiting up for me," Kai smirked, an evil glint in his eyes as he walked away from Rei.  
  
"Where you going?" Tyson stood up, noticing his captain heading for the door. Kai picked up his hooded denim jacket and looked at Tyson,  
  
"Out..."  
  
"Out where?" asked Tyson,  
  
"Out there..." Kai opened the door, slyly getting his penknife from the small table, and putting it up his sleeve, hoping no one noticed... but Rei did.  
  
"Sarcastic git," muttered Tyson under his breath,  
  
"Gullible twat," Kai smirked as he left, the door slamming behind him from a gust of wind.  
  
Rei stood quickly, and sprinted up stairs to his room. He ran through the door and over to the window, scanning the night for Kai. He spotted him buttoning his shirt, but only to the top two buttons.  
  
"Where's he going?" said Rei to himself.  
  
He watched his leader look over his shoulder then pull out the blade from his sleeve and pocket it, then slyly walk down the alley engulfed in darkness. Rei silently watched Kai disappear into the shadows.  
  
"What... why's he going down there... with that?" Rei stared with concerned eyes into the darkness.  
  
Kai walked slowly with his hands in his pockets down the narrow gully. His head down to shield his face from the strong wind, and his hood up. He didn't particularly like walking alone down there, the constant feeling of being followed hovering in his mind.  
  
Kai picked up his pace, wanting to get to the other end quickly. A crash echoed behind him, and he spun round flicking out the knife holding it out... ready. His eyes moved quickly, scanning his surroundings, the knife still tightly in his grip.  
  
"Stupid imagination," Kai blamed his mind trying to scare him; he put the penknife away then turned back round, and began to jog the rest of the way.  
  
Kai slowed down again when he exited the alleyway, he looked behind him before climbing over a tall grey fence, gracefully jumping down, landing on one knee and hand. The tall blader stood slowly and made his way over to an abandoned building, crouching down through a small gap in a boarded window. Kai walked in, looking around him.  
  
"Hiwatari," he called, his hood casting a dark shadow over his face, he stood waiting for a reply.  
  
"Nomata." "Yin." "Kido." Kai lifted his head, removed his hood and smirked, as three people jumped down from the beams along the roof landing in front of him.  
  
One of them, a very pretty girl, she was tall with long black hair, and piercing violet eyes. Her clothes were dark, a black skirt, with a velvet red crop top, a long black coat and black high-heeled boots. Kai looked over to her and smiled,  
  
"Aiyko Yin," she nodded at him grinning.  
  
The other two were male; the one on Kai's left an average height boy. He wore torn, baggy jeans with a plain black T-Shirt, and a knife like his own, clearly sticking out from his waist. His white blonde hair spiked out, he reminded him of Tyson, except for the glowing green eyes.  
  
"Shiru Nomata," the boy smirked at Kai.  
  
The final person was tall, a bit taller than Kai was, and quite a bit older than he was around 19 or 20. He wore tight black leather trousers, with a deep purple shirt open, showing off his muscular body. His eyes a chocolate brown, dark and deep, his hair was raven coloured tied at the back, but the front was free across his face, casting shadows over his cheeks. Kai looked at him, his smirk fading.  
  
"Josuke Kido..." Kai trailed off as he spoke his name.  
  
"It's about time you got here Kai... have you got what we wanted?" Josuke stepped forward, followed by Aiyko and Shiru. Kai pulled out the tape of Tyson's bey-battle and held it out.  
  
"Yes... but money first... Sir," he flicked the tape back into his sleeve and held out his hand. Aiyko stepped forward and pulled out an envelope, placing it in Kai's hand. He opened it and counted the money inside, adding up to fifty dollars. Smirking he handed over the tape to Josuke.  
  
"You know I won't be here for much longer... I've stole enough blades already," said Kai.  
  
"How much do you need now?" asked Shiru coldly.  
  
"I'm a hundred and fifty off," Kai flicked his hair from his eyes and looked at Shiru.  
  
"Why did you need it again Kai?" asked Aiyko, her voice very feminine, and Kai smiled at her.  
  
"I've told you before Aiyko, I need to pay my grandfather back... you know what he's like."  
  
"Good... soon you'll be gone... Duno why we even agreed to give you work... your one of them bladers, who thinks their all that... captain of the Bladebreakers... yeah whatever," Shiru spat on the floor and looked at Kai in disgust,  
  
"Oh really Shiru, well... how bout a battle? Oh no wait... I forgot, I already took your blade didn't I?" Kai laughed evilly, Shiru clenching his fist, and Aiyko standing between the two of them.  
  
"That's enough, Shiru, just get over Kai beating you ok... and come on Kai, I gotta job for you to get the last bit of the money... my room... now." Josuke hissed and grabbed Kai's arm, pulling him into a dully-lit room.  
  
"Sit," Josuke shoved Kai into a chair in front of a moonlit window and sat directly opposite him.  
  
"Well... what have I got to do? And you know I refuse to do anything to do with my team... so don't bother asking me," Kai leaned casually back in his chair, staring at his boss.  
  
"That's settled it then,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kai sat up again.  
  
"Look, I'll give it to ya straight Kai... this is probably gonna be the last job for about five or six weeks, and you need the money in three weeks right?" Josuke dragged his chair forward, getting uncomfortably close to Kai.  
  
"..." Kai leaned back, so not to be so close to Josuke, not saying a word.  
  
"Well... this job will pay you two hundred dollars... to take one of your team-mates blades..."  
  
"What? No! I may be cold hearted, but I'd never do that Jo,"  
  
"Oh come on Kai... stop being a stubborn twat,"  
  
"... Who?" Kai looked at him in the eyes,  
  
"You no I don't make the calls Kai... I got orders from people higher up from me, and you're the strongest blader here to do the job,"  
  
"Who?!" "The one called Rei."  
  
Kai's heart sank as Rei's name was said. Maybe if it was Max or Tyson, he could've gone ahead with it, but not Rei... no way was he going to steal Rei's blade... never. Even if he needed to, his heart wouldn't let him.  
  
"No way am I doing it." Kai went to stand up and leave but Josuke pushed him back down in his chair, jumping on his lap, their faces an inch from one another.  
  
"Now that wasn't the answer I was looking for," Josuke leaned over Kai and took a bundle of rope of the window ledge behind him, and tying Kai's hands behind his back, pulling the rope tight.  
  
"Argh..." Kai groaned, he looked up at Josuke on his lap.  
  
"Now... let's try that again ok... you're going to get that blade, and your going to get it to me in 3 days, and if you don't then little Rei will... how shall i put it... be going on a road trip to pain, if you get my drift." He smirked at Kai, getting closer and closer to his face.  
  
"You wouldn't fucking dare," Kai tilted his head back from Josuke, but only to be dragged back down.  
  
"Oh... oh I see... it seems to me like our Kai has got a soft spot for some one ay?"  
  
"Screw you... I ain't doing it!" shouted Kai.  
  
Josuke flicked his hand round to his back pocket and pulled out a gun, pressing it to Kai's temple.  
  
"Oh you are Kai... or you'll be taking a little nap... permanently... so don't push me... you gonna do it?" Kai stared at Josuke, breathing heavily from the gun to his head.  
  
"...Yeah,"  
  
"About time too," Josuke leaned forward, instantly pressing his lips against Kai's, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Kai choked at the foreigner roaming around inside of him, he thrust his head back to get Josuke off him, "Now that was the wrong thing as well."  
  
Josuke yanked Kai's head back with his hair, exposing his neck, where he bit hard. Sucking and nibbling violently, Kai groaning, but not with pleasure as the attacker thought. Josuke leaned back, letting go of Kai revealing a red, sore rash like mark on Kai's neck. He smirked and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Now Kai... this is the last job, you'll never have to see me or those two again."  
  
Josuke yanked the rope from around Kai's delicate wrists, scratching them, taking off layers of skin. Kai put his arms in front of him and saw small droplets of his blood dripping down them like a tiny river.  
  
"Wanker..." scowled Kai.  
  
Josuke pulled Kai up by his collar and glared deep into his ruby coloured eyes,  
  
"3 days."  
  
Josuke shoved Kai away, and signalled him to leave out of the back door playfully blowing kisses at him, but Kai replied by sticking his middle finger up and looking as cold hearted as he could, as he stepped out into the cold early hours of the morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oooh nasty Josuke!! Hehehehe, any way hope you guys liked it, quite a bit of things happened in that chapter, and I guarantee more to come ^_^  
  
Please review my happy little people ^_^ 


	5. I Want The Truth And I Want It Now

Hiya everyone 5th chapter for ya and I hope you all enjoy it ^_^ And I know I always say this but thank you all.... Love you so much!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5 - I Want The Truth... And I Want It Now  
  
Kai put his shirt collar up to hide the bite, but the thought of Rei seeing it haunted his mind. What would he say? His situation didn't help him either, going out at midnight, not telling anyone where he was going, then returning at two with a love bite. Kai decided to ignore these thoughts, and think of it as having to wear high collared shirts for a while.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the door he had come out of, before starting his journey back to Tyson's house. Kai heard a slight rumble in the sky; he looked up and saw a huge black cloud heading his way.  
  
"Perfect," muttered Kai under his breath.  
  
Like he had expected drops of rain began falling every so often, Kai pulled his hood over his head, the shadows over his face making him look very mysterious. The tall blader put his hands in his pockets as the rain came down heavier and harder, but still he kept to his slow steady pace, general thoughts on life roaming through his mind.  
  
A crash of thunder and lightning caught Kai off guard and he jumped slightly in shock. He had gone the long way home, not wanting to go back through the alleyway, but now wishing he had.  
  
The rain was now unimaginable, hitting Kai's whole body hard and quick, like millions of needles were thrown point-first at his body. The tall boy picked up the pace to a full on sprint through short cuts and gullies behind houses. Echoing bangs of thunder constantly over his head. He ran as fast as he legs would carry him, his hood falling off from the force of wind and rain, but Kai carried on, the water dripping through his hair onto his face, in his eyes and down his painted cheeks.  
  
Kai's breath picked up, his lungs going up and down quicker and quicker. He came to two pathways for some reason his memory had left him he forgot which way.  
  
"Shit!" Kai cursed himself as he tried to remember, left or right?  
  
He came to a complete stop between the two directions, the weather still against him. Kai could feel the blue shark like marks on his face running down his cheeks, his hair dripping water into his eyes.  
  
"Come on think......... left!"  
  
His thoughts had returned, even though he didn't know why they fled in the first place, Kai took off again down the narrow alley, recognizing his surroundings he sprinted fast as a loud, mind shattering blast of lightning struck the street on the other side of the fence. He jumped back into the opposite wall, breathing heavily in shock. The trees above him sheltering him from rain.  
  
"That was too close," he thought to himself and he set off again. Trying to block out the bangs and rumbling sounds above him.  
  
Kai finally arrived at the rear end of Tyson's house; he easily jumped the fence and ran over to the roofed walkway.  
  
Breathing heavily, he leaned against one of the support pillars, holding his chest tightly trying to calm down. His soaked hair sticking to his face and dripping freezing water down his back, he tensed at every droplet. Kai put his head back against the beam, his eyes closed, taking deep, slow breaths.  
  
"Bet that was a fun journey home."  
  
Kai stood up quickly and looked behind him, he saw Rei standing at the end of the walkway smiling at him.  
  
"Different than usual," he replied as he made his way over to Rei, coming to a stop a couple of feet away from him, "I told you not to wait up," Kai ran his fingers through his wet hair as he spoke.  
  
"I didn't say I was going to listen to that, did I?" Rei smirked, his golden eyes glittering in the early light, "And well done, bang on two, just like you said."  
  
"I'm a man of my word," Kai grinned as another bang of thunder ran through the sky, "Come on let's go inside... I'm freezing."  
  
Rei put his arm around Kai pulling him close as they walked to the back door, and went through into the living room.  
  
The mahogany-eyed boy looked around and noticed the fire was on and a couple of towels were lying on the arm of the couch. Kai smirked then turned to face Rei.  
  
"You knew I'd be back when I said I would."  
  
"Yeah... I know," Rei smiled then slowly removed Kai's jacket from him and hung it up. He took the tall boys hand and led him over to the fire, sitting him down.  
  
Kai sat for a while with his eyes closed, soaking in the warmth and security he was feeling. Rei walked slowly over to him and carefully took off his leader's soaked shirt, realising what was happening Kai leaned back stopping Rei from seeing the bite... but it was too late.  
  
Rei stepped back, his eyes wide as he fell onto the couch. Kai stared into his golden eyes, seeing pain, confusion and heart brake inside. He shuffled over to Rei on his knees.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Rei, his voice was cold.  
  
"Get what?" Kai tried acting innocent, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb Kai, that," Rei leaned forward and pulled Kai's collar down, revealing the red sore bite.  
  
Kai continued to be oblivious about it,  
  
"You did it, in the bathroom."  
  
"Don't be like that Kai, I know I didn't... I made sure I didn't leave a mark... tell me the truth Kai!" His eyes pierced Kai's skin, and Kai knew his story wasn't working.  
  
"I... I can't," Kai stood up, his eyes locked on Rei, "Even a heart... as cold as mine... can't handle some things." He closed his eyes as he left the room, and made his way up stairs, leaving the broken Rei.  
  
The soaked blader stepped into the bathroom to dry off. Taking off all his wet clothes and wrapping a towel round his waist, his skin still damp, but better than soaking. He made his way to his bedroom, unlocking the door with the key from underneath the rug. Kai walked inside, and looked up... jumping slightly at the dark outline of a person on his bed. Slowly and carefully, he moved closer to the silent intruder, the faint moonlight casting shadows in the room.  
  
"A heart like mine forgives... and always will," the figure lifted his head.  
  
"Rei... how'd you?"  
  
"The bathroom connects yours and my room," he smirked signalling Kai to sit next to him, "Even if that mark wasn't me... I don't care, as long as I can still call you my own." Rei ran his fingers through Kai's damp hair.  
  
"You'll always be able to." Kai slowly leaned forward kissing Rei's lips softly, but straight away Rei deepened the kiss, pushing Kai back onto the bed, and his tongue into his mouth, leaving Rei on all fours on top of his captain. Both of them feeling pleasure and lust race through their bodies, Rei purring softly as his tongue roamed around Kai's mouth, his fingers walking up his muscular chest.  
  
Kai lay, enjoying every second of the kiss, but his desire for dominance grew stronger and he pushed Rei back up, both of them on their knees, their lips never once parting. The raven-haired boy knew Kai wanted to take control, but he wasn't planning on giving it to him without putting up a fight.  
  
Kai began to slowly, but surely put his weight forward on Rei, pushing him back onto the bed, still their lips locked on one another. At first Rei stood his ground, stopping himself from leaning, but Kai was just that little bit stronger; he easily got the edge and pushed him down onto the bed, flat on his back. Now that the grey haired boy had control, he put his legs on either side of Rei's waist, sitting on his knees, slowly untying his ruby red sash, a smirk creeping its way across Kai's face.  
  
The final knot unloosed, Kai threw the sash to the side, soon to be joined by other items of clothing. His eyes stared at Rei, filled with thrill and seduction, Kai leaned forward and gripped Rei's collar pulling him to an upright position, leaving his eyes level with Kai's chest. The golden-eyed boy wrapped his hands around Kai's belt buckle, unclipping it instantly and swiftly pulling it from around his partner's waist, throwing it aside.  
  
Kai's eyes glowed beautifully in the faint light as he removed Rei's shirt, a sexy, dominant smile on his face. He moved closer and closer to Rei, there lips touching again, softly he moved his tongue along Rei's lip's, making him let out a tiny purr of pleasure, wanting access which was granted within seconds. Locked in passion and lust yet again, Rei soon broke it, his lips less than a centimetre from Kai's, both their eyes still shut, he whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm yours..."  
  
Smirking, Kai slid off Rei and slowly walked over to the door, locking it shut. He turned round to face Rei, his eyes glowing with desire and lust, something Rei had never seen. Kai made his way back over to him, taking off his shirt as he walked. Slowly he sat and straddled Rei's waist. Rei stared at the beauty in front of him, feeling unimaginable pleasure to say it was his.  
  
"I don't want this night to end," Rei muttered,  
  
"You won't forget it," Kai leaned in pulling the blanket over the two of them, hiding the two of them from the world, as they knew it and locking them in their own.   
  
The early morning sun shone onto the sleeping figures, their skin glowing in the tinted light. Rei was sprawled across Kai, his bronze waist hugged by pale hands.  
  
Kai's hair hung over his eyes, his chest going slowly up and down in a deep tranquil sleep. Golden orbs flickered open as Rei woke from his slumber. It took a second or two for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight shining on him, letting out a heavy sigh he looked at the clock, 5:30am, sighing again he turned his body over slowly so not to wake his sleeping love.  
  
He lay, staring at his captain's pale face. Rei liked Kai in the mornings without his painted face; to him he looked like a whole new person, innocent and calm. It was like the real Kai had surfaced, but only for his eyes to see, to everyone else, Kai was the strong, emotionless blader who feared no one and nothing.  
  
Rei softly stroked Kai's face, his fingers sliding across is smooth silky skin. Thoughts about last night entered his mind, causing a slight smirk to appear on his face. The pleasurable feeling that went through him would never leave his memory as long as he lived.  
  
His tanned finger slipped under Kai's eye causing his captain to wake suddenly.  
  
"Oh... Kai I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kai blinked his crimson eyes to focus, then looked over at the pleading Rei. A playful smile drifted onto his face as he tackled Rei down, pinning his wrists and straddled his waist.  
  
"Don't even bother waking me up again, you hear me?" Kai ordered, his eyes glowing, but his voice still slightly sleepy.  
  
"I defiantly heard you last night... and I suspect so did everyone else," Rei smirked.  
  
"Well for your sake, you better hope they didn't or you won't be getting any off me... ever!" Kai smirked just as sinister back at Rei.  
  
"I'll be hoping for a miracle then... now get off me I want to go in the shower," Rei tried to push Kai off, but Kai was too strong.  
  
"Make me," Kai playfully stuck out his tongue, which took Rei by surprise at first, but then realised that he must feel secure enough to play around with him.  
  
"Come on Kai-koi, I have to get ready to start breakfast," he put on an innocent smile,  
  
"It's Tyson's house, let him do it,"  
  
"He'd eat it before we even got near it... please," Kai sighed as he climbed off Rei and began to get dressed.  
  
Rei got up, stretching his arms and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Pulling on some jeans, a polo-neck jumper and his shoes Kai got up, ripped a piece of paper out of Rei's notebook and began to scribble down words.  
  
Rei-koi, im going out, duno when I'll be back... around lunch or maybe tonight... love you x  
  
He folded the note and placed it in the middle of the bed so Rei would notice it, then left the room and walked downstairs to the front door, picking up his penknife as he went.  
  
Kai quietly tiptoed through the kitchen then into the living room, to be greeted by Kenny sitting at his laptop. Kai froze in his tracks hoping he hadn't been noticed.  
  
"Your up early Kai,"  
  
"Hmm..." he smirked at Kenny,  
  
"Had fun last night didn't you?" Kenny peered over the screen at Kai, a telltale look in his eyes.  
  
"Shit... Look Kenny about that-"  
  
"Don't worry Kai, your secret's safe with me... and before you ask... no one else heard," he winked at his captain,  
  
"Thanks Kenny..." replied Kai trying to hide his blushing face, "...and if Rei... comes down can you make sure he found the note I left him?"  
  
"Sure thing," Kenny nodded as Kai walked out of the door into the bitter outside. The brown haired boy watched Kai walk through the alleyway through the window, passing it off as not his business, Kenny got back to work.  
  
Upstairs, Rei stepped out from his steaming shower and wrapped a towel round his waist. He rubbed his soaking hair with another towel, hung it on the radiator, and then stepped into the bedroom.  
  
"Kai-koi what do you w-" He looked around; noticing Kai wasn't there, "Kai?" his eyes scanned the room, and spotted the note on the bed.  
  
With a quick pace Rei took the note and read it out loud... his eyes widened and he screwed up the note throwing it to the side.  
  
"Damn you Kai." Rei cursed as he pulled on some baggy jeans and a Chinese shirt, a coiling dragon swirling round the back. He pulled back his hair, quickly wrapping the usual white ribbon around the lower part, and leaving the front to hang perfectly around his face.  
  
Rei ran down the stairs, tripping at the last step, he stumbled through the door and into the kitchen. Regaining his balance, Rei made his way through to the living room, and like Kai before him, was greeted by Kenny.  
  
"Aren't I popular today?" Kenny teased,  
  
"What you mean?" Rei asked,  
  
"You're up and about already and Kai just came down... Oh and did you get the note?"  
  
"Yeah I got it... Do you know where he went?" asked Rei.  
  
"Umm... yeah, he went down that alley," Kenny pointed out the window to show Rei.  
  
"Thanks Kenny-kun!" Rei called as he dashed through the front door.  
  
"Um... bye," Kenny sighed and turned his attention back to Dizzi.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was walking down the dully-lit alley, his hands in his pockets, tightly gripping his penknife. He walked slowly wondering what he was going to say to Josuke. Not knowing exactly why he came, except to tell him that he wasn't going to go through with taking Rei's blade.  
  
The crimson-eyed boy came to the tall grey fence yet again, climbing up it with ease and jumping down, Kai made his way slowly to the rear entrance to the building. Rei shot off at a sprint down the alley, just catching a sight of Kai jump off the fence at the other end. The cat like blader came to the fence, quietly climbing halfway and peering over the top, his eyes instantly locked on Kai walking round the back of the battered building.  
  
"Why's he going in there?" Rei asked himself as he jumped down and made his way over to where Kai was going.  
  
With swift, sly movements Rei snuck up behind Kai and peaked round the corner to see where he went. His golden eyes watched his love enter through an old metal door Rei quickly followed him inside. Once in, Rei ducked down behind a pile of wooden crates and watched what Kai was doing.  
  
"JOSUKE!" Kai's strong voice echoed through the building as he stood waiting for a reply, but no one answered, "JOSUKE!" he called again.  
  
A crude laugh began to bounce around the room, it sounded like it was coming from all over, but soon an outline of a hooded figure emerged from the shadows, a sinister smirk across his face.  
  
"Kai, Kai, Kai... done the job already? I'm impressed," the man pulled his hood down and stared at Kai.  
  
"No I haven't done it... and I don't plan to either," Kai held his penknife tight behind his back, and stared at Josuke wide eyed.  
  
"You don't plan to? Well then, looks like you don't get the money to pay your dear Voltaire back... I'll have to go do it myself."  
  
Josuke went to walk past Kai, but he put his arm out in front of him, the knife glittering in his grip.  
  
"You stay the fuck away from Rei Josuke, I swear... I'll kill you," Kai flicked his wrist up so the tip of the blade was just skimming Josuke's shoulder.  
  
"Do you have the guts to do something like that Kai," his eyes began to glow evilly, "Whereas me... well, I've done it before so I can do it again." He began to walk forward, forcing Kai to move back against the wall, and pulling out a long dagger from his belt, and began stroking Kai's cheek with the flat side of the blade, then running the tip down his throat.  
  
"How do you know, what I've got the guts to do?" even though he was pinned against a wall, and had a knife at his throat, Kai still remained strong, and calm.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei watched with shock filled eyes as he saw his Kai being pushed back into the wall and being threatened with a knife. 'What am I supposed to do?' he asked himself, he didn't want to reveal himself, and then Kai would know he was following him.  
  
"Cause I know you too well Kai, ever since you came to work for us, beating people for blades was too easy for you, so I sent you out to go steal them and even that, you proved it was too easy..."  
  
"Yeah well... I can do a lot," Kai looked at Josuke directly in the eyes as crimson met chocolate.  
  
Rei listened, feeling more and more hurt as he found out what Kai had been doing, 'There has to be a reason for it... he wouldn't just go and it for fun... would he?' Rei asked himself, as he stood silently behind the crates.  
  
"But now Kai-kun... I have your weakness," Josuke put his face uncomfortably close to Kai's.  
  
"I don't have a weakness," Kai bit back, putting his hand in front of his face, and pushing Josuke back.  
  
"Oh... I think you do Kai..." he glared at him evilly, bringing his lips within an inch from Kai's, "...Rei..."  
  
Kai skipped a breath as he spoke the name, and swallowed hard. Then without warning, Josuke leaned forward pressing his lips on Kai's.  
  
Rei stared at Kai being kissed by someone else, his heart felt like it was being ripped in half, "Kai..." he whispered.  
  
Kai put his hands on Josuke's shoulders and pushed him back, wrenching their lips apart, he wiped his mouth.  
  
"What... don't you like it Kai? Is it not as good as Rei?" Kai saw a flicker in Josuke's eyes, he knew he was about to do something, but didn't move out of the way quickly enough. Kai soon found himself off the ground, pinned up the wall by Josuke's tight, painful grip around his neck.  
  
Kai made the distressing sound someone makes when they are beginning to run out of air. Dropping his knife instantly, trying to pull Josuke off of him. His feet going flat against the wall, and knees bending, trying hard to put his weight on something, but failing so badly.  
  
"Argh!" Kai choked in pain as he felt the air being forced out of him, his hands clutched around Josuke's attempting to loosen his grip.  
  
"You don't look like your enjoying that too much Kai... but if you say you'll get Rei's blade, then I'll let you go," Josuke's voice sounded like he was loving every minute of Kai's suffering, "So... you gonna do it?"  
  
Kai nodded slightly.  
  
"Answer me!" Josuke squashed his hand around Kai's throat harder, making it pretty much impossible for him to even say 'yes'.  
  
Kai's body jerked from the lack of air, a tint of blue could be seen in his lips.  
  
Rei stared at Kai, he wanted to help so much, but it was like his feet were glued to the ground making him watch his love suffer so much, "Kai..." he muttered, tears almost forming at his eyes.  
  
The faint sound of voices picked up from the room on the other side of the building. One voice was a female the other was male. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Aiyko and Shiru as they walked in.  
  
Their conversation quickly ended as they saw what was going on.  
  
"Josuke! Kai!" Aiyko yelled as she ran over to the others, Shiru right behind her.  
  
Aiyko ducked between Kai and Josuke, putting up one knee so Kai could rest his weight on it, while Shiru pulled out his gun and pressed it against the back of Josuke's head.  
  
"Josuke drop him now!" ordered Aiyko.  
  
Kai felt his grip loosen and he fell to the floor, gagging for air. Aiyko put her arms round Kai, holding him in an up right position, stroking her hands through his hair.  
  
Shiru still held his gun out at Josuke, as he turned round to face him, the cold metal very close to Josuke's forehead.  
  
"I thought you hated Kai Shiru?"  
  
"I don't hate him you baka! I just envy him, I wouldn't let you murder his skill!" Shiru snapped back.  
  
"Oh, how honourable," Josuke muttered, only to get rammed in the head by his gun.  
  
"Ay it just," Shiru bit back.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing to him?" demanded Aiyko, as Kai rested his head on her shoulder, letting the air come back into his lungs.  
  
Josuke stayed silent.  
  
"JOSUKE!" Shiru yelled, pushing the gun hard into his forehead, Josuke frowned at Shiru.  
  
"He... he refused to do a job."  
  
Rei had edged round to the other side of the crates to get a better look at what was going on, his golden orbs locked on Kai, making sure he was ok with Aiyko. His heart filled with anger and hate towards Josuke, but he was ever grateful to Shiru and Aiyko, "Thank you," he whispered silently.  
  
"That's what this is all about?!" yelled Aiyko as she held Kai gently.  
  
"Who cares if he said he wasn't gonna do a job you baka! You don't kill him for it!" Shiru walked his gun down Josuke's cheeks, then aimed it up under his chin, "Your disgusting Josuke, we believed you when those rumours that you killed that blader were going round, we believed that you didn't," he pushed the gun up harder, "But now you've just proved that your nothing but a vile, snake of a killer... I could so easily pull the trigger right this second."  
  
"Go on then Shiru... be a man... I dare you," Josuke smirked, not bothered that he could die at any second.  
  
Shiru's voice and eyes were over flowing with anger, Kai looked up at him, "Shiru... don't sink... to his level."  
  
"Your right Kai..." Shiru pulled the catch on top of the gun and smirked, "Out..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Josuke was puzzled, and so were Aiyko and Kai.  
  
"Out... leave, don't even think about coming back... Boss," Shiru sneered at Josuke, and removed the gun from under his chin.  
  
"You can't just get rid of me that easily," he replied, brushing himself off, while Aiyko hugged Kai tight, keeping him sat up so it would be easier to breathe.  
  
"You willing to bet your life on that?" Shiru smirked with a cold glint in his eyes, and then with one swift movement and a flick of his wrist, the mind shattering sound of gunshot filled the room, followed by everyone clamping their eyes shut. Only to open them to see Josuke on the floor clutching his leg, his hands soaked in cherry coloured blood.  
  
"I said... get out," Shiru glared at Josuke, flicking the catch again and aiming the gun at his other leg.  
  
"Alright alright! I'll go... but hear me out Kai... you'll be seeing me again," Josuke scowled at Kai, his dark brown eyes glowing with a thirst for revenge.  
  
Josuke stumbled to his feet, staggering at every step he took towards the door, leaving a trail of ruby red blood behind him. He took one last look over his shoulder at the others, his eyes still staring with a sinister glow. Josuke yanked the metal door open and stepped outside, clutching his leg, the door blowing out of his grip in the wind and slamming behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There you go! Quite long don't ya think hehehe ^_^ and I bet a few of you don't like Josuke ne? Anyway please review my happy people!  
  
Buh Bi  
  
S4K 


	6. Breeze Before The Gale

Heya sorry its been so long, writers block TT but back now with the next chapter   
  
Enjoy my happy people and thank you for all your previous reviews

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Breeze Before The Gale**

Silence filled the building as soon as Josuke exited. All of them standing and sitting, their eyes filled with desire, anger, gratitude and forgiveness.  
  
Kai slowly lifted his head off Aiyko's shoulder, and struggled to his feet. Shiru, who saw Kai having trouble gaining his balance, came over and took his arm helping him stay steady as he stood.  
  
"Thank you," Kai said softly as he stroked his neck.  
  
"No worries Kai-sama," Shiru said happily rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah it's ok, didn't think we'd let him hurt you did ya Kai?" Aiyko added as she hugged him again smiling.

Rei wiped his eyes, feeling so thankful that his beloved Kai was safe. Deciding he didn't want to upset Kai by letting him know he was following him, the cat like blader snuck out the door nearest to him, his golden orbs focusing all around him, making sure no unwanted eyes were watching. Kai hugged Aiyko back, a feeling of calm and joy coming over him... but it soon faded as thoughts came into his mind. Where was he going to get the money for Voltaire now? Would Josuke come back? Is Rei in trouble? Kai clamped his eyes shut and wrenched them open, trying to block out all the negative thoughts racing through his mind.  
  
Aiyko smiled and leaned back, staring happily into Kai's ruby coloured eyes and saw the unhappiness in him, "Kai... you ok?"  
  
"Hmm?.... Oh... I'm just worried about Rei..." his voice trailed off as he stepped back from Aiyko and Shiru, brushing himself off, thoughts plaguing his mind.  
  
"I... I'm sorry to say this Kai-sama but... its very likely that Josuke will go after you... or Rei," Shiru spoke with as much sympathy as he could, his eyes losing their usual glow on energy.  
  
Kai swallowed hard as he listened to his words, his worry building as every breath passed.  
  
"But... are you sure? Would he do something like that?" asked Kai, backing off against the nearest wall, his whole body shaking.  
  
Aiyko and Shiru both looked at each other, their eyes showing the same glare as they turned to face Kai. The black haired girl stepped forward, staring at the floor.  
  
"Kai... before you came to us... Josuke sent us out to go steal a blade from someone... my brother, Yuki... " She took a deep breath then continued, "... when we told Josuke we wasn't gonna' do it he said that was ok and he understood because he was family..." her violet eyes sparkled from the light bouncing of the tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wiped her face trying to hide her emotions.  
  
Shiru stepped forward, as Kai looked at him, "It's ok Aiyko... but... he left it for a few weeks so we forgot about it... then went to do the job himself, knowing too well that we didn't want him too..." Shiru ran his hand through his hair, "... and to make a long story short Kai... Yuki beat Josuke... and he wasn't very pleased about it... ended up murdering him for his blade... not giving the slightest damn on what he had done..." his voice trailed off as he spoke the last few words.  
  
"What?!" Kai stood mouth open in shock at what he was hearing, "You've got to be kidding me?" he soon found himself back against the wall from his worry, his glare locked on Aiyko, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"It's true Kai... but we don't mean to worry you... just... warning you," Aiyko said wiping her eyes.  
  
Kai swallowed hard his fist clenching slightly as he listened to the others, "I... I have to go..." he got up from the wall and went to walk past them.  
  
Shiru put his arm out to stop him; "Be careful Kai..." he said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, keep an eye out for a while..." Aiyko added, and embraced Kai one last time before they both watched the mahogany-eyed blader exit the building. "Do you think he'll be ok Shiru?" the black haired girl asked.  
  
"Knowing Kai... I'd say he'll be just fine," Shiru replied smirking. 

Kai felt the coldness of the early morning as he ran as fast as he could back through the alleyway to Tyson's house. His concern growing just as fast as his breathing.  
  
His crimson eyes locked on the corner, which led round to the back entrance to the house, grabbing the corner of the tall wall, Kai flung round and darted into the back yard.  
  
He ran over to the door, the aching pain in his neck beginning to take a toll on him as he reached out for the handle. About to grip it, but the door opened in front of him, revealing Rei, both of them eye to eye.  
  
"Kai! Your back!" Rei jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Kai, making his captain stumble backwards, "I was wondering where you had gone..."  
  
"Uh... yeah... I... er... I went for a run..." Kai replied with the first excuse that came into his mind.  
  
Rei smirked as he listened to what Kai conjured up, knowing very well it wasn't the truth, and how much he wanted to hold him tight and comfort him from what he had been through was so hard to hold back. So instead, Rei decided to make a fuss of him, pretending it was from his worry that he had gone.  
  
"I was worried sick Kai-koi!" beamed Rei, his arms still wrapped round his waist. But soon to be pushed off by Kai.  
  
"Rei..." Kai looked over his shoulder and nodded into the house, where Max and Kenny were happily walking about in their morning routines.  
  
"Huh?.... Oh! Oops...sorry," Rei smiled happily and stepped back from Kai, his cheeks slightly hinted with a pale red.  
  
"It's ok..." replied Kai as he led the two of them into the house, and through to the kitchen where Max and Kenny were.  
  
"You found him then?" Max said playfully looking up at Kai.  
  
"Seems like it," Kenny smirked at Kai, and the look that his captain gave back, made Kenny know that they were both thinking of the same thing.  
  
"We were all worried bout ya' Kai... we wanted you back," Max smiled happily, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah, and whys that?" Kai asked cocking his head slightly, knowing perfectly well there was a catch.  
  
"Someone has to wake up Tyson..." Kenny said quickly, a cocky smirk across his face, Max laughing in behind him  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Why cant you do it Maxie?"  
  
"He threw his alarm clock at me..." he said sighing, rubbing his head.  
  
"Tch..." Kai growled lightly as he turned and began to make his way up to Tyson's room, his hand gently stroking his neck as he walked and golden orbs locked on him, filled with concern.  
  
The tall blader knocked gently on Tyson's door, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't be enough to wake the heavy sleeper. He silently twisted the handle and crept into his room, a smirk coming over him as he saw his fellow team-mate sprawled all over the place, his blanket tossed onto the floor, his mouth wide open as a light growl escaped every second or so.  
  
Kai's ruby eyes looked left and right, trying to locate something he could use to wake the sleeping rock. He sneered as he locked onto the bathroom door; slowly making his way over to it he quietly slipped inside. Scanning around Tyson's messy bathroom his eyes caught a glance of a tube of toothpaste. Smirking, Kai took it from the small shelf and stepped back into the main room, only to be greeted by Max, Rei and Kenny all wedged in the doorway, watching, and all of them with big smiles across their faces.  
  
He shook his head slightly and sighed, waking over to Tyson who grunted slightly as his leg twitched. Kai pouted as he rolled his eyes, untwisting the lid on the toothpaste a childish smirk across his face as he slowly reached over so his hand was directly above Tyson's mouth.  
  
"Kai should y-" Max's voice was cut off by Rei shoving his hand in front of his mouth, and he nodded at Kai.  
  
Kai smiled, and then looked down at the peaceful Tyson, and with no hesitation he squeezed the tube letting a thick string of blue paste flow into his mouth.  
  
Silence filled the room as Kai stopped squeezing.  
  
"3...2...1...." whispered the captain, a smirk coming over him.  
  
"Wha-!" Tyson spluttered as he shot to an upright position, spitting and coughing.  
  
Everyone else was laughing hysterically, and even Kai was laughing silently, but not Tyson.  
  
"What the fuck!? Kai!" Tyson yelled pulling the covers over his bare legs, still spitting out the blue paste, "There was... no need for... that," he muttered coughing, "you could have... just poked me."  
  
"You know just as well as I do, that that wouldn't have worked," replied Kai in a cocky voice as he crossed his arms and leaned up the bedpost.  
  
"Yeah well..." Tyson pouted as he looked up at Rei and Kenny still laughing while Max was on the floor almost crying with laughter.  
  
"Your face!! That was priceless!!" laughed Max, rolling over onto his back.  
  
Kai looked at Tyson and knew what was coming, "Er... Maxie..." he muttered pointing at Tyson, and before Max could even reply the midnight haired boy snatched the tube of toothpaste and threw it at the blonde. Bouncing it off his head.  
  
"Ouch!" Max cried, rubbing his head.  
  
"Shut up then!" Tyson growled.  
  
Kai was soon losing interest in this and stood up from the post, "All of you, ready and outside in 15 minutes for training."  
  
"But Kai!" Rei, Max and Tyson said at the same time, all of them sighing.  
  
"But nothing. Go. Now." Kai walked out of the door, Rei instantly moving out of the way, as Kenny walked off into his own room.  
  
The raven haired blader looked over his shoulder and made sure no one was watching and quickly put his arm round his captain's waist, resting his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly.  
  
Kai's cheeks were soon tinted with red, "Rei... please... not now" he tensed his body so not to show any signs of enjoying it.  
  
"Have it your way then..." Rei purred slightly as he loosened his love, "... see you in 15 Kai-koi," and at that the golden eyed blader winked and made his way downstairs, leaving Kai shaking his head slightly as a smile came over him.

* * *

There ya go, next chapter done, not very exciting I know, but I assure you that the next one will blow you all away   
  
Please review   
  
S4K 


	7. Taken

* * *

Heya happy people, been a while sorry, took me longer than I thought it would to write this chapter... but never mind its here and I hope you like it

And as usual, thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter, and I hope you like this one!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Taken**

That days training hadn't been as intense as Kai usually makes it, ending it a while before supper, for the simple reason that Kai had way too much on his mind. To make matters just that little bit worse Tyson didn't shut up all day, questioning his captain if there was anything wrong with him.  
  
"You suuuure there isn't anything wrong Kai? I mean, not as if Im complaining or anything its just that y-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Tyson!" Rei's loud voice made everyone freeze, and stopped Tyson in mid-moan, "Geez, get over it ok..." the feline blader shook his head and walked past the others and into the house, Drigger tight in his grip, leaving Tyson in total confusion. "He's just pissed you beat him that's all Tyson," Max said as he put an arm round Tyson happily smiling at him.  
  
"He never usually is..." Tyson replied sighing.  
  
Kai had watched the little incident closely and knew something was wrong, not just the fact that Tyson had won him in a meaningless battle.  
  
"That's it for today. Go, do what you want..." said Kai as he slowly went after Rei looking down at the floor, leaving an amazed Max and Tyson skipping around in circles happy for all his free time.

Rei walked at a pace past Kenny in the living room, down the hallway and up the narrow staircase to his room. He pushed the door hard and it shook on its hinges as it slammed back as Rei slumped down on his bed.  
  
It teased and taunted the back of his mind that he knew perfectly well why Kai had been acting strange. He knew it was from Josuke and he was still tired from that, but something about the way his captain moved and spoke today made Rei think there was something else bothering him, but what that was... he didn't know.  
  
Kai stood outside Rei's room, listening to the silence from behind the door. Interrupted by the slight creaking sound from Rei's wooden bed. Smirking Kai knocked the door lightly.  
  
"Go away..." said the voice from inside.  
  
"Fine then... I'll go," said Kai, extra loud so Rei knew whom it was, and stamped the floor as if he was walking away.  
  
Rei got up suddenly and ran to the door, swinging it open, "Kai wait! I di- " he stopped suddenly when he came face to face with a smirking Kai leaning in the doorway, "That was sly..." he said pouting.  
  
"Planned to..." Kai said sliding past Rei, letting his hand carelessly rub past his upper leg, causing Rei to tense slightly at the unexpected attention, and Kai smirking at his response.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Rei flicked his bangs from his eyes and let out a deep breath as he followed Kai into his room, shutting the door tightly behind him.  
  
The smirk across Kai's face didn't fade the slightest bit as he made his way over to the bed and sat down, his eyes locked on Rei who was leaning against the wall opposite him.  
  
"What I done this time?" Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"Always assume you've done something when I come round? Aren't I allowed to just come and see how you are, spend some time with you?" the captain replied cocking his head.  
  
"Well... yeah, but.... there has to be something up," Rei smirked, "its obvious from the look in your eyes that I've done something."  
  
Kai sighed, "That supposed to charm me?"  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"No... But anyway... I actually did come here to see if you were ok after you flippin' at Tyson out there," Kai said, the smirk across his face, softening into a gentle smile.  
  
Rei pouted slightly and stared at the floor, "Oh... about that... it was... just annoying me with all his moaning and questioning, that's all Kai- sama."  
  
"And... There's something else apart from that isn't there?" Kai replied.  
  
"No... Honest..." his golden eyes flickered, making it even more less convincing to Kai.  
  
"Rei-kun... tell me what's bothering you... please."  
  
Kai got to his feet and slowly made his way over to Rei, the childish smirk reappearing causing Rei to swallow hard as his body tensed.  
  
"Now I don't believe a word of it..." Kai said, stopping an inch from Rei, lifting and holding up his chin with his fingers.  
  
"Why's that?" Rei asked quietly, his forehead shimmering with a thin layer of sweat.  
  
"Look at you... almost as if you're afraid of me, any other time and you'd be all over me by now... especially with me standing this close," he looked at him seductively, his eyes filled with lust.  
  
"I... well you see... I went..." Rei struggled to finish his sentence with his love so close, could he really bare to tell Kai what was really bugging him? Tell him he didn't trust him and followed him? He couldn't even think about doing it, and with Kai's soft breathing against his skin, his eyes locking onto the burns around his throat from Josuke and his crimson eyes shining, didn't at all help.  
  
"Say it..." Kai stepped forward pinning Rei up against the wall, wrapping his arms round his waist, and gently nibbling his neck, dominating him as well as edging him on to speak.  
  
Rei let out an unexpected moan of pleasure, biting his lip to try and control it. He put his hands on Kai's shoulders and pushed him back from his neck, shimmering gold merging with ruby red.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"How am I supposed to talk with you connected to me?" Rei said smirking, as he led Kai over to the bed and sat down.  
  
The tall blader sat with his elbows resting on his knees, and looking up at Rei, "Well... I'm listening..."  
  
"Listen Kai... I'm not going to lie to you... but before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't leave me or hate me for what I've done," Rei said very seriously, staring down at the floor.  
  
"Rei-koi, I'd never hate or leave you... it cant be that bad can it?"  
  
"It depends... but I'm just gonna tell you everything, please don't talk until I've said everything ok?"  
  
Kai nodded.For the next 30 minutes, Rei told Kai everything. How he'd ignored the note and asked Kenny where he went, how he followed him to the building, how he saw him and Josuke arguing, how he watched helplessly Josuke strangling him, and how he left without speaking at all, and not once did Kai say a word, the only sign of life in him was the shock and heart brake building up in his eyes.  
  
"Kai I'm so sorry forgive me please..." Rei pleaded quietly, but his only response was Kai burying his head in his knees, "... Kai, I'm sorry... and I totally understand if you hate me now."  
  
Kai stayed silent as he listened to Rei speak, his mind echoing with thoughts such as 'does he know that Josuke could be coming for him?' and 'why didn't he trust me?' His eyes slowly blinked in the darkness created in his legs folded up from any light.  
  
"Why didn't you trust me Rei?" he murmured, his voice weak.  
  
"I... I don't know... I was worried about you Kai, seeing you with that love-bite on your neck made me think you were with someone else or you were getting hurt... but... I was stupid for following you... I'm sorry..." Rei turned his back to Kai, ashamed to look at his lover in those mahogany coloured eyes, as a guilty regretful feeling galloped over him like a free roaming horse.  
  
"How much did you hear?" asked the pain filled blader, staring at the floor.  
  
"Not much... as soon as you were ok with... er, oh their names... Aiyko and the other one... and Josuke had left... I went... please don't hate me..."   
  
Kai's eyes slowly shut, he knew now that Rei hadn't heard about Josuke killing Aiyko's brother, and that he would most likely go after himself or Rei.  
  
Kai sighed softly to himself while he lifted his head up and locked his eyes on his golden-eyed lover, "I'd never hate you Rei-koi," he said as he took Rei in his arms in a loving embrace.  
  
"Thank you..." Rei whispered, returning the hug, letting out a sigh of relief that Kai wasn't too upset with him.The couple stayed in each other's arms for a while before Rei pulled away.  
  
"I have to go get supper ready Kai-koi..." he whispered softly, Kai gently stroking his face.  
  
"Do you have to? I mean... we've just made up... can't Tyson or his Grandpa do it?" Kai replied putting on puppy dog eyes and caressing his neck gently with his pale pink lips.  
  
Rei bit his lower lip slightly in between words, "Kai... I have... too... please," a tiny moan of pleasure escaped him, showing Kai his affection wasn't going un-noticed.  
  
Kai sighed as he kissed his neck one last time and sat up straight, "Ok then... I'll help you out," he said smiling softly, as he took Rei's hand and led him out of the bedroom to the kitchen downstairs. The feline blader constantly insisting that Kai didn't need to help him.  
  
"Oh shut up I'm helping whether or not you like it... besides, I'll be bored without you to play with," Kai said, a seductive smirk across his painted face, causing Rei to giggle.  
  
"Hehe suppose so..." he replied pulling out all the ingredients he needed for everyone's supper, "Chicken, mushrooms, noodles, bean sprouts and cel - " Rei pouted and sighed, "Damn it we're out of celery..." he said out loud, rolling his eyes as he stood up from the cupboard. "Tyson's gonna love this... I promised him a good supper..."  
  
"No worries, I'll go run up the store and get some, it closes in 30 minutes so I got time," Kai instantly pulled on his jacket and lifting up his collar.  
  
"But its nearly 4 blocks away Kai... you won't make it in time," Rei said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Better get going hadn't I then?" he smirked giving Rei a quick tender kiss on the lips then jogging out the door and un-known to him, he was being watched by dull, chocolate eyes.  
  
"What am I gonna do with him?" Rei asked him smirking as he went into the living room, awaiting the return of Tyson, Max, and Kenny... and of course, Kai.10 Minutes later the front door banged open, followed by the loud voices of Tyson and Max talking about the movie they had just seen.  
  
"Oh my god that movie was brilliant! All the explosions!" Tyson beamed as he walked into the living room, "Hey Rei-kun! So where's my extra special supper, didn't eat a thing at the movies to save space for this!"  
  
Max shoved his team-mate, "Liar... you got through 14 packets of gummi bears, 3 hot dogs, about 50 sodas, 7 ic-" Tyson covered his mouth, cutting him off.  
  
"Like I said... absolutely nothing."  
  
Rei laughed, "Sorry Tyson but we were all out of celery, but Kai's gone up the store to get s-"  
  
**_CRASH!  
_**  
Rei stopped speaking as a shattering bang echoed from the back room. All the bladers froze in their tracks, their eyes wide.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Rei whispered to the others.  
  
"Duno... should we go 'n' see?" Tyson muttered Max and Rei nodded. "Guys wait! It could be anything!" Kenny shouted in a whisper.  
  
"Well what we supposed to do? Wait for it to find us? I don't think so..." Max replied with a serious look on his face.  
  
The Bladebreakers were about to go through the door into the back room, Tyson standing at the front of the fear-filled huddle when suddenly the door flung open revealing a cloaked man holding a gun.  
  
"Shit! RUN!" Kenny yelled from the rear end of the group and ran as fast as he could back into the living room, grabbing the phone on his way.  
  
Rei and Max span round and headed down the hallway, but they soon realised that Tyson was frozen in his tracks, staring up at the man.  
  
"Tyson come the fuck on!" Max screamed at him.  
  
The midnight-haired boy turned his head slightly to answer but no words managed to escape his mouth as the cloaked stranger smacked him hard round the side of his head with the gun, knocking him out cold, he collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
  
"**TYSON**!" Max and Rei shouted together.  
  
The man stepped over Tyson's motionless body and smirked at Max and Rei, aiming the gun at them.  
  
"Fuck go!" Rei spun round and shoved Max to make him run down the corridor to the living room where Kenny was edging them on to get through the door. Gunshots were fired over their heads, missing them merely by an inch as they ran.  
  
The two made it through the door and slammed it shut, both of them leaning up against it. Kenny frantically pressing the numbers on the phone as the door was being kicked and pushed by the intruder.  
  
"Kenny we cant hold him!" Max bit his lip as he used all his strength to keep the stranger at bay.  
  
"Oh man!" Kenny ran over to assist him and Rei, shoving it closed all of the bladers pressed their weight against the door.  
  
But soon they were losing to the stronger one of them... and he was on the other side of the door. Within minutes the wooden door smashed open, throwing, Rei, Max and Kenny to the floor, and he stepped inside, pulling down his hood, revealing his piercing brown eyes.  
  
Rei looked up from his back and elbows at the intruder before him, "JOSUKE!" he yelled out loud, his eyes widening with fear.  
  
"Ha! Rei I presume?" Josuke smirked and held the gun out, aiming for Rei's head. He flicked his wrist signalling for the three teens to rise, and they all did without hesitation.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Max scowled, not looking bothered that there was a gun in front of him.  
  
"Revenge... Now you, blondie and four eyes sit your ass's down here, now!" Josuke ordered, but they didn't follow, "NOW! Or Rei here gets a bullet through his head!"  
  
After hearing that the two instantly sat down on the floor, back to back and watched Josuke rip the cords from the curtains and use them to tie Max and Kenny together, rendering them useless.  
  
"Now... your turn Rei." Josuke sneered and walked towards Rei, backing him against the wall, just like he had done with Kai. As he walked past the small coffee table, Josuke grabbed the lilac vase, emptied the contents and pinned Rei up the cherry coloured wall.  
  
"Bet your little Kai didn't tell you he knew I'd be after you did he?" he scowled, gripping Rei's wrists painfully tight.  
  
"Screw you!" Rei bit back.  
  
"Ooooh feisty... Just like Kai... well who would expect less, I wouldn't think Kai would go around screwing some weakling."  
  
"What?!" Max looked up shocked, "You and Kai?!" his fists clenched.  
  
"Oh, I see you didn't tell them ay? Never mind though... saved you the trouble now didn't I?"  
  
And then without any warning what so ever, Josuke smashed the vase over Rei's head, straight away sending him to the floor unconscious and a gaping wound across his temple. "REI NO!" Kenny screamed as he watched his team-mate fall to the ground, blood seeping from his head.  
  
Josuke laughed hysterically as he bent down and picked up Rei, flinging his pale, lifeless body over his shoulder, "Well.... nice doing business lads... and when Kai finally gets back say Josuke popped round will ya?" he laughed again as he left through the door he had came, taking Rei with him.  
  
"**REI NO! BRING HIM BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" yelled Max as he struggled and kicked trying to get out of his binds.  
  
"It's no use Max... he's taken Rei...."

* * *

OO EVIL EVIL EVIL JOSUKE!!!

Hehehe, so how did you guys like that then ay? Bit more exciting ne?

Read and review please my happy little friends

S4K


	8. Tortured

**Heya 8th chapter!!**

**So sorry I took so long, been really busy with course work and just stupid stuff.**

**But anywho, hope you like it and please review I love you all!!!**

* * *

****

****

**Chapte****r 8 – Tortured**

****  
  
Kai slowly strolled down the path, swinging the bag in his fingers as he made his way casually back to Tyson's house. His eyes gazing at his surroundings, not paying much attention, he was in his own world, but soon returned to reality when he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Kai said, instantly dropping his bag and helping the hooded girl to her feet.  
  
"I... it's ok..." she said softly, pulling down her hood, revealing her beautiful face and glittering green eyes, a shocked expression on her face when their eyes met, "Kai!"  
  
"You know me?" he asked, puzzled as he picked up his bag.  
  
"Well of course I do... your the captain of the Bladebreakers..." she smiled happily at him, her cheeks slightly flustered, and almost jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Oh... fangirl are we, heh haven't had one of those in a while," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. Usually Kai would have shoved her away, not bothering with her, but seen as he was feeling happier than usual, he put up with it, plus the fact she had a pretty face, "Well...er... I have to go I'm afraid, nice meeting you..." he trailed off.  
  
"Aki..." she said smiling and nodded her head in respect.  
  
Kai smiled, "Bye then Aki..." he said and gave her a quick hug before continuing his walk, leaving Aki in total amazement at the fact the famous Kai had hugged her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house Max and Kenny were both trying desperately to break free of their binds.  
  
"Damn it why are curtain ropes so damn hard!" Max yelled out loud, getting angrier by the second. He tried to pull him and Kenny up by taking hold of the coffee table leg, but to no avail his grip slipped sending the two back down and knocking a crystal ornament from the table. It shattered over Max's hand, the tiny shards of glass cutting into his skin.  
  
"Shit!" Max yelled, "Where the fuck is Kai?!"  
  
"Calm down Max, Kai will be here any minute," Kenny stated.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! Kenny if you haven't noticed we're tied up, Tyson out cold, Rei's most likely dead by now and Kai! You say Kai will be here soon! What if he isn't? What if that psycho ran into Kai and decided to kidnap him as well?!" the blonde blader's eyes were crying with anger and worry.  
  
"D... don't say that Max... Rei isn't dead..." Kenny stared down at the floor, his mind plagued with murderous thoughts.  
  
Max didn't bother replying, he sat with his eyes clamped shut attempting to control his raging anger from all what has gone on, and the fact that Kai and Rei were together when Rei knew all to well how he really felt towards Kai.  
  
The blonde haired blader was taken from his feelings as Kenny began to call Tyson's name in order to wake him up from his forced sleep.  
  
"Tyson... Tyson!" the small one shouted, crying tears of worry and fear.  
  
"It's no use Chief... he's out cold..."

The sound of the front door echoed through the living room and both the teens' faces lit up.  
  
"KAI! KAI!" both of them shouted together as loud as they could, a glimmer of hope being re lit as a familiar voice responded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Tyson, sure it ain't gonna kill you if y-" Kai stopped dead in his tracks as the living room door opened revealing Max and Kenny tied up, his eyes wide, "Fucking hell what happened?" he asked quickly as he ran over to the bound teens slowly pulling the rope away from their bloody and bruised wrists.  
  
Kenny instantly jumped forward throwing his arms around Kai's neck in a tight embrace, "Oh Kai it was horrible!" tears once again filled Kenny's eyes as Kai returned the hug, whispering comforting words in his ear.  
  
Max held his hand close to his body, picking out the shards of glass that had embedded into his pale skin. Biting his lip from the pain, and trying to hold back his own tears.  
  
Kenny let out a small whimper as he pulled back from Kai, each of them looking directly into each others eyes, "T... Tyson is in the hall way, he's hurt..."  
  
Kai's eyes widened as he let go of Kenny and ran into the hallway, his glare instantly locking onto the motionless Tyson, a small wound on his temple, covered with dry blood.  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
Max and Kenny both came down the hall to the others, the blonde teen knelt down opposite Kai and Kenny stood behind.  
  
"Tyson..." Kai muttered again, tapping his teammates arm, "Wake up..."  
  
The midnight haired teen groaned slightly in pain, screwing up his eyes then wrenching them open, softly rubbing the side of his head and cringing every time a finger slid over the wound, sprawling over Kai's lap.  
  
"Tyson! Your ok!" Kenny screeched.  
  
"Kenny take him..." Kai muttered as he slid from under Tyson holding him up so Kenny could kneel down to replace him and nurse his friend.  
  
Kai stood up sighing and went back into the living room, dragging Max with him.  
  
"Where's Rei?" he asked, dumping the blonde on the couch and sitting on the coffee table opposite him.  
  
"Why so you can go screw him?" Max snapped back at the shocked Kai.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me... we all know about you and Rei... the man who took him told us all about it," Max glared at Kai, his face emotionless but deep down inside he wanted to cry so many pain filled tears.  
  
"Look Max, I'm sorry you found out that way, but who took Rei, we have to help him..." Kai stared back at Max, his eyes filled with so much emotion, which didn't surface that often, and Kai wasn't that good at controlling them.  
  
"... Josuke..." the blonde sputtered out, staring at the floor.  
  
"WHAT?! JOSUKE!" Kai stood up suddenly his fists clenched and voice loud, "Are you sure?" he asked, lowering his voice after seeing the shocked look on Max's face.  
  
"Yeah... Rei knew who it was when we saw him..." Max sighed, "then he pinned Rei up the wall and smacked him over the head with that vase, and took him..." he pointed at the shattered glass on the floor and Kai gazed at it with disbelief.  
  
"I have to go..." Kai said as he ran over to the door and yanked his jacket from the hook, pulling it on.  
  
"Why?" Max asked, clutching his hand as he stood up, his eyes widening when he saw Kai pick up the penknife.  
  
"Why'd you think? I'm going after Josuke and Rei," the captain replied as he pulled open the door.  
  
"Kai... be careful..." Max mumbled.  
  
"I will..." and at that Kai disappeared through the door, running through the night to his love.

* * *

Rough rope dug into pale wrists, ruby red blood dripping from the binds down his arm and golden orbs filled with tears of pain as they widened to see the whip coming towards them yet again.  
  
Rei yelled out in pain as the black whip cracked on his side cutting into his skin. The cat like blader twisted slightly as he sat on his knees, his arms being held up by the rope, bear chested and stained with blood.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Josuke mocked, kicking Rei hard around the face and he laughed evilly.  
  
Rei bit his lip from the agonising pain, his raven hair clinging to the open wound across the side if his head and eye.  
  
"P... please st...op..." Rei begged, his chin resting on his chest as blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
"I'm having to much fun to stop now Rei-kun... and besides, I don't think Kai will refuse a job again will he?" the attacker laughed again as he picked up a metal pole off the floor of the abandoned building.  
  
Seeing Josuke come towards him with the pole, Rei cringed and tried to tense his body as much as he could, waiting for the blow.  
  
...And it soon came, Josuke hit Rei over and over again around the face and all over his body like a possessed psycho. Each devastating blow more painful than the last.  
  
"ARGH!" Rei screamed out in pain as the cold pole slammed off of his arm, snapping it instantly in half, "ARGH!" breaking it like a warm knife through butter.  
  
The pressure and weight on Rei's arm caused more pain, his broken bone aching more as seconds went on.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!" he called, golden orbs over flowing with tears as he bit his lip from the pain of his wounds and snapped limb.  
  
Josuke replied by prodding his arm, exactly on the brake causing Rei to yelp in agony at every touch.  
  
Throwing the pole to the side, Josuke put his hand under Rei's chin and lifted his head up. Their eyes meeting straight away, pain, fear and revenge as Josuke reached to his belt and pulled out his dagger.  
  
"Please..." Rei asked again, his voice as weak as a child.  
  
Josuke stayed silent as he traced Rei's jaw line with the tip of the blade, and after doing one lap he pressed the tip in, cutting a straight line down the side of his face. Blood merged with his tears forming a murky river, which ran down his face.  
  
"What's it like to know Rei?" Josuke said randomly.  
  
"T... to know... what?" Rei tried to press his face to his arm to apply pressure to cut.  
  
"To know you have about 15 minutes to live," the deranged man smirked evilly as he let go of Rei's chin.  
  
If there wasn't enough fear in Rei's eyes before there was now. As soon as Josuke's words hit him he was scared... petrified. He didn't want to die not yet; he wanted to see his friends one more time, his parents... and Kai.  
  
His head dropped again as more tears fell from his eyes hitting the floor with a silent splash as Rei pictured his life in his mind, wanting this to be over so much.  
  
"Make that 5 minutes," Josuke snapped as he took the whip yet again and straight away began to lash out at his naked back. Perfect cuts appearing as soon as the black leather touched his skin.  
  
"NO! ARGH!" Rei's head shot up at the first blow, his eyes becoming heavy as he began to find it hard to stay awake, the immense pain seeping into him, "PLEASE!" he cried again slipping in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Kai ran as fast as he could in the darkness of the alleyway, which led to the building where he knew Josuke, and Rei would be.  
  
Rain began to fall over head as he sprinted round corners of the twisting gully to his love, soaking his hair and face but it didn't slow him down the slightest, anger and shear determination burning in his eyes.  
  
_I'm coming Rei... hold on..._ Kai thought to himself.

* * *

**Wahey chapter 8 is over!! So tell me what you thought please**

**S4K**


	9. Win Or Lose?

Once again... sorry I took so long, been really busy, but finally done it only took me 3 hours hehehe

hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Win Or Lose?**

Crimson blood trickled down Rei's face from his temple, and into his eye after being hit over and over again around the face. The blood mixing with his tears, running down his cheeks as a bloody river of pain.  
  
The flicker of hope that living through this would happen had long gone from Rei's mind. He slowly brought his head up from his chest, his golden eyes locking onto Josuke straight away, no longer did they glimmer and shine with beauty, grace, the corrupt defeat burning strong, as his eyelids drooped.  
  
"You look like your in pain Rei-kun... want me to end it quickly..." Josuke sneered, yanking said teen's head up by his raven hair, ".... or slowly?"  
  
Rei stayed silent.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me you worthless piece of shit!" Josuke yelled at the top of his lungs, smacking his hard around the face.  
  
"Argh!" a scream of pain echoed around the building as a new wound was now at the corner of Rei's eye. "I don't care!" he snapped back in reply in an attempt to shout, but failed miserably.  
  
"Fine then, slow it is..." Josuke said pulling out his dagger again, and Rei cringed at the thought of the blade coming towards him.  
  
... But it never came, instead the rope that was holding up his arms was cut and his arms feel limp, collapsing like a withered, fallen oak.  
  
Rei sighed in relief as he held his broken arm in his hand, the pain no longer there from the numbness of his broken limb.  
  
"Wh... What are you doing?" Rei mumbled weakly, staring up at Josuke with blurry vision, his head becoming heavier by the minute.  
  
"It's more fun this way," Josuke replied bitterly, his voice dripping with cruelty as he shoved Rei to the floor.  
  
He screamed out in pain, his broken arm took on the weight as he landed on all fours, collapsing instantly onto his stomach, groaning in agony. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted into the darkness of distress.  
  
"Get up!" Josuke sneered, kicking him in the face, forcing him to sit up instantly, his muted eyes shooting open the tears no longer falling, and he sputtered up a mouthful of blood.  
  
The brown-eyed man frowned at Rei's emotionless expression. He knelt down to his level, eye to eye and put his fingers under his chin, holding up his battered head.  
  
"You look... different..." he muttered tilting his head slightly as he stared at Rei.  
  
The feline blader replied to him by blinking a couple of times, his mouth slightly open as he took slow, deep breaths, the air tickling his hoarse and bloody throat. Rei's eyes were, like Josuke had said, different.  
  
The hints of passion, happiness and pure bliss of life no longer hovered in those golden orbs. The usual reflecting light that made the golden yellow even more pure had vanished, making him look almost dead, as no light shone, instead, absorbed into the shadows of pain and desire to see the one he loves the most, just one more time.  
  
Tears stopped falling as the hope kept leaving. The hope of life after all of this, and the hope of his leader stepping through that door, his captain, his friend, his love... his Kai.

* * *

Kai sped round the corner to the old, grey fence, which he climbed within seconds. He jumped down and scrambled to his feet, running to the building, round to the back door, so close... yet so far.  
  
"ARRRR!" a mind blowing scream filled the whole place as Josuke hit Rei as hard as he could, forcing him back into the wall, knees bent up and hand clutching arm. The new wound bruised his pale face instantly as blood dripped from his eyes and temples.  
  
"Stop screaming!" Josuke snapped whacking him again round the face with the cold metal pole, slowly stepping forward, backing the beaten blader further into the wall as his golden orbs slowly shut, struggling to stay awake. Josuke loomed over Rei, spinning the pole around in his fingers as he glared down at the shaking form at his feet, about to strike again...  
  
"JOSUKE!" a strong voice echoed around them as the huge metal door crashed open, "Back... OFF!"  
  
"Well, well, look who it is..." Josuke said turning his head fully round.  
  
A soft smile came over Rei as he recognised the voice around him, he slowly opened his eyes and brought his head up, his dull golden orbs locking onto the one he longed so much... his Kai.  
  
"You sadistic bastard! Back off him!" Kai scowled, his crimson eyes burning in rage.  
  
"Someone's in a bad mood..." Josuke mocked, slowly walking over to him, a slight limp visible in each step causing Kai to smirk to himself.  
  
"And you'll regret seeing me in one," Kai bit back, the blade clutched tightly in his grip.  
  
"I doubt that... you'll regret interrupting my fun with your little boyfriend," jet black hair flicked through his fingers as he stopped in front of Kai.  
  
"Think again!" Kai bit back and he stepped forward, punching Josuke hard around the face, knocking him off balance he stumbled back against the wall. Blood slowly dripping from his lip as he shook his head, dazed.  
  
"Rei..." Kai muttered and he ran over to said teen, straight away taking him in his arms.  
  
"Kai I knew you'd come..." Rei replied, his voice no more than a whisper, leaning back in his love's arms, cringing slightly at his broken arm.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rei-koi, it's all my fault..." his mahogany eyes scanned all over Rei's body, his naked torso and beaten face, "... he's done all this too you?" he asked, wiping away a tear of blood.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
Kai's fists clenched and he placed a quick kiss on Rei's cheek before standing up and walking up to Josuke who was still holding his face in his hands from the previous hit.  
  
"You cunt!" Kai yelled and he punched him again around the other side of his face, but this time Josuke fought back, bringing his own fist round aiming for Kai, who blocked it with ease by raising his arm.  
  
"Keep still you annoying little shit!" Josuke said bitterly lunging forward at Kai, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him hard against the wall with a crash.  
  
"Kai!" Rei tried to get to his feet, but the countless injuries he had forced him back to the ground.  
  
Josuke put all his weight forward on Kai, pinning him up against the wall by pushing his shoulders painfully back.  
  
"This looks familiar doesn't it?" he grinned evilly moving one hand to Kai's throat, pressing in with his fingers.  
  
As soon as his blood covered fingers touched Kai, he tensed his body immediately, ruby orbs shining with determination for revenge and he brought his left knee up, fast and hard, getting Josuke right where it hurts.  
  
"You little!" Josuke released Kai instantly collapsing to his knees in pain.  
  
Kai stumbled back when he was released, holding his throat softly as he took a few deep breaths, smirking as he watched Josuke in pain. The crimson- eyed teen turned round to face Rei. "You all right Rei-koi?" he asked making sure, his attention away from Josuke.  
  
"Yeah I'm f- KAI MOVE!" Rei suddenly yelled to Kai.  
  
Josuke got up, still in pain, but leapt forward grabbing Kai round the ankle's dragging him to the floor, where he fell to the ground, hitting his head violently on the hard ground.  
  
"Argh..." Kai groaned in pain from the sudden impact on his head, Josuke crawling up him, soon straddling his thighs and pinning his arms down over his head, taking the blade from his pale hands and putting it down beside them.  
  
"Looks like I win again Kai-kun..." Josuke said bringing his face close to Kai's, staring into his eyes as Kai squirmed in his tight grip.  
  
"Kai... no!" Rei looked over at his love, helpless and fear filled, "please... get up..." he pleaded as he himself tried to get to his feet, but the numbness of his while body made it impossible for him to move, let alone stand.  
  
"Shut it Rei, I'll deal with you once I'm done with Kai-kun here!" Josuke grinned evilly as he held Kai down harder as he continued to struggle in his grasp.  
  
"Get... Off... ME!" Kai ordered trying to bring up his knee's to free his legs, but it was no use... he was pinned.  
  
"Look's like it's over for you two..." Josuke smirked over him.  
  
"Like hell it is!" Kai bit back, but his words were cut from Josuke leaning down and forcing his lips onto Kai's.  
  
"GET OFF HIM!" Rei yelled as loud as his weakened voice would let him, and he tried to stand again, but this time, succeeded.  
  
Kai turned his head rapidly from left to right in an attempt to get Josuke off of him, eventually it worked and Josuke pulled away, out of breath.  
  
"Disgusting twat!" Kai snapped, glaring up at him with evil eyes and Josuke replied by simply licking his lips.  
  
The brown eyed man turned his head slightly as he glanced over at Rei, and saw him coming towards him, slowly but surely.  
  
"Rei... don't! You're too weak! Please stay out of this," Kai ordered, looking at his love with worry and concern, his arms aching from being held up.  
  
"Awww, lover boy to the rescue... but too bad he's a bit... hurt," Josuke, said smirking. "You stupid git! I hate you!" Rei shouted at the top of his voice, lunging himself at Josuke to try and get him off of Kai.  
  
Josuke grinned nastily as Rei came towards him, he easily shoved the golden eyed teen away, knocking him back against the wall, causing him to his the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"REI!" Kai screamed as he watched Rei fall limp, his eyes lightly shut, as he lay, lifeless and still.  
  
"Didn't mean to hit him that hard..." Josuke said sighing as he still managed to keep Kai to the floor.  
  
Kai growled under his breath as he desperately tried to free himself, his eyes locked on the blade beside him.  
  
Josuke glared back at Kai, his smirk completely vanished, "I... win..."

* * *

Josuke refuses to lose!! hehehe and thats chapter number 9!! only one more left!! and i promise you all that it will end with a bang!

R&R

**S4K**


	10. Finally

**I am soooo sorry it took me like forever to update! I was trying to come up with the best way to end it, and I hope I have!! **

**Thank you all for reading this fic, I love you all! **

**And please... enjoy the final chapter of _Tortured_!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Finally**  
  
Josuke's brown, dull eyes glared down at the teen in his grip, noticing that his ruby eyes were focusing on the blade beside the two of them.  
  
"You can stop dreaming about getting that Kai-koi..." he said casually, a soft smirk across his tanned face.  
  
Kai replied by just staring at him, his expression cold and emotionless, exact to the one that never left his face in Russia, the look no one had wished to see again.  
  
"Oh my... someone's in a bad mood," the black haired man said smirking, as he shifted his weight further up Kai's body, coming to a rest on his stomach, causing Kai to grunt slightly in discomfort.  
  
"Get... off you fat git..." the captain stated pouting slightly.  
  
"You'll regret saying th-" Josuke was cut off from a groan of pain that froze the two of them.  
  
Kai turned his head to look round, his eyes locked onto Rei who stirred slightly, his golden eyes fluttering until he lay motionless again.  
  
"Oh... guess he's not dead then," Josuke said smirking nastily he said shifting his weight again, and Kai saw this to his use, twisting his hips to the side using his flexibility to his advantage.

* * *

Back at the house, Kenny was still tending to the slowly recovering Tyson as Max paced back and forth, his hand bandaged and bloody.  
  
"Max calm down..." Kenny said as he dabbed a damp cloth on Tyson's forehead, the expression on the midnight haired boys face clearly showing he was feeling better.  
  
"Calm down?! Rei has been kidnapped, we found out Kai and him are doing it and now Kai's ran off to save him! How can I be calm at a time like this?!" the blonde yelled back in reply, his eyes burning with emotion.  
  
"I know how it feels Maxie... but you gotta clam down, I mean I'm sure Kai will be just fine..."  
  
"Fine... I doubt that... He's been gone for far too long..." Max sighed heavily, "Knowing Kai by now if he had won... then he would've come back by now."  
  
The blonde paced from left to right until he finally came to a stop, staring out of the window into the windy night.  
  
"Max... you're just gonna have to hope Kai and Rei are ok... there's nothing more we can do..." the small brunette replied as he shifted Tyson so that he leaned against the living room wall.  
  
"If only we knew where they were... we could help them..." Max said under his breath, racking his brain for any sort of answer.  
  
Kenny simply continued to care for Tyson; brushing his midnight bangs from his eyes, when suddenly he remembered what had happened a while back.  
  
"I... think I know where they might be," Kenny said glancing over his shoulder at the worried Max.  
  
"What?! Where?" he answered quickly, bright blue orbs locking onto Kenny.  
  
"Earlier this week... Kai got up really early and I saw him go down that alley," Kenny replied, pointing out of the window to the dully-lit alleyway.  
  
"Why didn't you say before?" Max questioned.  
  
"I didn't think it was relevant... there's no guarantee that Kai and Rei will be down there..."  
  
"It's worth a try, come on!" Max grabbed his jacket, urging Kenny to follow.  
  
"But... what about Tyson?" Kenny protested.  
  
"Urgh... he'll still be asleep when we get back," the blonde said nodding towards the snoozing blader.  
  
Kenny nodded reluctantly, but took his coat and followed Max out of the door at a sprint.

* * *

Oblivious to Kai's twisting and turning Josuke went to sit back down to continue his hold on the grey haired beauty.  
  
"What the?!" Josuke scowled when he slipped off Kai's hips, rolling onto his knees next to Kai, but still held onto his wrists, "You sly cunt!" he yelled at the captain.  
  
"Bastard!" Kai snapped and used his now free legs to kick Josuke hard around the face, blood instantly coming out of his mouth as he flew to the side, and landing awkwardly on his back.  
  
"Argh!" the man yelped in pain as he landed, his wrist twisting underneath his weight.  
  
Kai breathed heavily as he sat up, holding his arm in his hand, rubbing the sore area where Josuke had been holding him. His eyes locked onto Josuke, clutching his wrist painfully, the bone clearly poking through. Kai cringed slightly at the sight, but couldn't help the satisfied smirk that came over him as he watched Josuke squirm about in agony.  
  
Crimson eyes glanced round to Rei, who still lay motionless on the floor, his arm lying lazily across his face, covering his eyes. His pale lips were slightly open, his broken arm flopped out across the floor and his chest going very slowly up and down as he remained un-conscious.  
  
"Impressive Kai... very impressive..."  
  
Kai's stare instantly shot round to the voice, to see Josuke struggling to his feet, face bleeding and wrist limp and broken.  
  
"What?" Kai replied in a bitter voice.  
  
"The way you got me off you... didn't expect that one bit..." Josuke said holding his broken wrist tight in his other hand, the shimmer of evil still in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yeah well..." the blader shrugged slightly and stood up, brushing himself off before he looked back at Josuke, giving him a cruel death glare.  
  
"Still in a mood I see... Ah well, I'm sure it'll go sooner or later," Josuke said casually as he let go of his wrist, letting it fall lifelessly to his side, his face screwing up slightly at the pain.  
  
Kai snickered at the sight. Revenge. The first thing that came to Kai's mind, and he had to admit he liked the satisfied feeling of seeing Josuke in pain.  
  
A cruel smirk came over Kai again as he watched the man before him, not caring that he was staring back at him with anger.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Josuke snapped.  
  
"Not really no... Thinking about how much I'm enjoying seeing you in pain." Kai replied with a content smirk across his face.  
  
"Tch... Typical of you Kai isn't it?" Josuke said smirking back at him, "But... just because I'm in pain doesn't mean I won't be able to kill you and your little boyfriend."  
  
Kai's eyes widened at his statement and he instantly snatched the blade from the floor and went over to Rei, standing in front of him for protection.  
  
"Awww... How noble of you Kai-koi..." Josuke said cocking his head mockingly.  
  
"Stop calling me that." Kai snapped.  
  
"You know it's true."  
  
"No it isn't," Kai growled.  
  
"Well... Not yet anyway, I'm sure I'll have my way with you soon," Josuke said smirking evilly at Kai, slowly licking his lips.  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Rather fuck you," Josuke replied as if it came natural.  
  
"Pathetic son of a bitch." Kai said getting angry.  
  
"I'd stop with all the insults Kai... Unless of course you want me to get rid of Rei... permanently," the man sniggered at the thought.  
  
"You have to get past me to get to Rei dickhead..." Kai said putting one foot behind him, as if expecting an attack.  
  
"Fine then..." Josuke shrugged and turned round, going down to the floor. He stood back up; clutching the pole he had used to beat Rei with, his ruby red blood still smeared along it.  
  
Kai lowered slightly, waiting for the assault... which soon came.  
  
Josuke leapt forward at Kai, bringing the pole high up, aiming to smash Kai over the head. Kai retaliated by putting up both of his arms, crossing them over onto an 'X' shape to protect himself, letting his arms take the full force of the blow.  
  
He cringed when the metal smacked against his skin, feeling his arms paralyse for a split second until Josuke pulled the pole away, a disappointed look across his face that he didn't hit him.  
  
"You continue to catch me off guard Kai... Not very predictable are you?" Josuke asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Kai stepped forward and kicked Josuke hard in the knee in an attempt to break his legs. The man just managed to move out of the way so Kai only kicked the side of his lower leg, but the pain of the kick still shot through him, causing him to stumble over.  
  
Josuke grabbed onto a near pile of wooden crates to stop himself from losing his balance, turning his back to Kai.  
  
The crimson-eyed blader quickly realised his advantage and he went up to Josuke from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck, pressing the silver blade to his throat.  
  
Josuke choked slightly at the unexpected attack on him. He lifted his head slightly to try and move his throat from the side of the blade, but failed miserably.  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh slightly at how vulnerable Josuke had become, the fact he was frozen in his grip, breathing heavily and fear clearly racing through him.  
  
"Looks like the tables have turned wouldn't you say Josuke?" Kai said smugly, pressing the knife harder to his throat.  
  
Josuke didn't answer.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Heh... Familiar ne? I didn't answer you when we were in this position before, so you caused pain... So, it'd only be fair for me to do that to you now wouldn't it?"  
  
The man nodded, and swallowed hard. "Y-yes... but are you... r-really going t-to kill me?" he stuttered fearfully.  
  
"No... I'm not like you Josuke..." Kai said casually as he still held the blade tight in his grip.  
  
"I wou-"  
  
The door flung open.  
  
"KAI!" Max's voice suddenly filled the air around them.  
  
"Max?!" Kai looked round and saw Kenny and Max come into the building. "What are you two doing here?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Kenny knew you were here, so we came..." Max said in reply, his eyes locking onto the man in Kai's grip.  
  
"Rei!" Kenny yelled when he noticed his friend lying motionless on the floor and he ran over to him, scooping him up to an up right position, and Rei replied by groaning slightly, his eyes fluttering, but remained shut.  
  
Josuke felt Kai's hold loosen as his attention went to the others, and tried to slip out of his arms.  
  
"_Don't_ even think about it Josuke!" Kai snapped and he grabbed his broken wrist, squeezing it tightly.  
  
Josuke yelled out in pain, the agony too much for him and he lashed out at Kai. Spinning his body round he grabbed Kai's arm wrapped round him and sunk his teeth hard into his pale skin, blood forming instantly.  
  
"ARGH!" Kai screamed out as he yanked his arm away from Josuke's mouth, dropping the penknife on the floor. Max and Kenny watching with wide eyes.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." Max said his mouth open in shock.  
  
"Shut the fuck up blondie!" Josuke snapped bitterly and he suddenly reached to his belt, pulling out a gun.  
  
"JOSUKE DON'T!" Kai yelled as he saw Josuke take aim at Max.  
  
Ignoring the pain of his arm, Kai jumped forward and shoved Josuke to the floor, causing him to drop the gun.  
  
Josuke landed hard on the floor, and so did Kai.  
  
Everyone's eyes watched the gun fall to the floor, spinning out of control as it went, and what seemed like forever the silver weapon hit the ground, the force making the trigger pull.  
  
Gunshot echoed through everyone's ears, all of them clamping their eyes shut from the sound and fear of being hit.  
  
Silence filled the building as the bullet raced through the air, eyes remained shut until the scream of pain caused everyone to open their eyes, only to see Kai clutching the right side of his chest, blood seeping through his shirt.  
  
"KAI!" Both Max and Kenny screamed, eyes wide at Kai struggling to breath from the bullet in his chest.  
  
Max ran over to Kai, lying him down on the floor, pressing his shaking hands over the bullet hole.  
  
"Come on Kai! Fight it!" Max yelled, his eyes pouring with tears as he watched his captain's eyes open and close over and over again, struggling to remain conscious... struggling to remain alive.  
  
Kai could feel the blood running out of him, the air leaving his lungs as his whole body jerked from the shock.  
  
Kai gasped for air, his whole body tensing from the pain as he completely passed out, seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

Beep...beep....beep... The constant sound of the heart monitor was the only sound around the Bladebreakers.  
  
Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei sitting either sides of a hospital bed, their leaded lying motionless between them, tubes going into his nose and mouth, and wires connected to his chest, which was now bandaged, a small spot of blood in the centre.  
  
Rei sat next to his love, clutching his hand with his own, tears falling from his golden orbs. "Kai... you probably can't hear me... but... thank you..." he whispered silently as he kissed the teen softly on his forehead, leaning down so not to hurt his plastered arm.  
  
A muffled groan sounded and Rei pulled back to see Kai's ruby red eyes flutter open, his pupils widen then return to normal.  
  
"Kai!" All four of them shouted together to see their leader awaken.  
  
Kai took a few deep breaths before he realised what had happened, and where he was.  
  
"R... Re...i..." he stuttered, a happy, yet pain filled smile across his face.  
  
"Oh Kai I didn't think you'd make it!" Rei said instantly lunging forward and wrapping his arms around his lover.  
  
Max and Kenny sat in silence; their eyes filled with tears and relieved smiles across their faces.  
  
"Glad to have you back buddy," Tyson said winking and giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Same here Kai-chan," Max said as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Kai's smile faded when he looked at Rei. The bruises and cuts still on his face, one eye black and his broken arm in a cast.  
  
"Rei... are you ok?" Kai asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm fine... when the ambulance came, they took both of us, but I only needed a few bandages and plasters... I'm just glad your ok." Rei said in reply.  
  
"What... about J-Josuke?" Kai asked remembering why all this had happened.  
  
"He'd gone... when you got hit he legged it out of the place," Max informed, "...but I doubt we'll be seeing him again."  
  
Rei nodded and sighed, "Umm... guys..." he said smirking at Tyson, Max and Kenny, who all replied with a nod.  
  
"See you out there Rei..." Kenny said smirking back at him as he led the others out of the small, white room.  
  
"I love you so much Kai-koi..." Rei whispered lovingly as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I love you too kitten..." Kai replied and slowly pulled Rei down by his collar, pressing his lips against his.

* * *

**THE END!!!!!**

ALL DONE!! yay!! so... tell me, did you like the ending??

I hope you did, and I hope you guys all had fun reading this fic!!!

A biiiig thanks to everyone who read my fic, and to everyone who reviewed!! huggles

For now.... but not for good... BYE DE BYE!!!  
  
**S4K**


End file.
